


The IceWar

by SwedenSweets



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 41,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedenSweets/pseuds/SwedenSweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lands are bled dry by the war against the Icenation, and the final battle is approaching. The decisions and actions of a few may change the course of the lives for many. Bellamy is sent by Lexa´s coalition to gather an army to march against the Icenation. During his mission and the following battles, he meets both old and new friends...and some perhaps even more...One way or the other, the Icewar is coming to an end, and this is the story how that came to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, and sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors, English is not my first language. But I hope some may enjoy reading it and find it entertaining!

Bellamy walks slowly through the village, carefully staying in the shadows. Men are shouting from across the small village center, and he can hear the sound of horses coming closer. Staying as quite as possible, he climbs up on the side of a house and reaches the roof within seconds. Just as he lays down, he catches a figure running between two houses towards the danger, with two short blades drawn.

_Don´t be stupid, there will be too many of them, he sighs and carefully draws his bow from his back and prepares an arrow._

He hears a scream somewhere to his right and points his arrow that way and takes aim between the houses.

“They´re coming, be ready!” Someone shouts.

The man who ran towards the attackers comes running back from another direction, the Ice nation warriors hot on his tail. Just as the riders behind him erupts into the clearing, chaos follows. Arrows fly and men from the village jump out from their hiding spaces and engage in combat with the newly arrived. Swords clash against each other and somewhere a fire has started, soon filling the centre with smoke. Bellamy watches as the man who ran from the riders is pushed to the ground just a short distance from the house he Is laying on, but with speed and agility he hasn´t seen among many fighters from the Trikru, he is soon on his feet again, slashing his blades towards his attacker who is forced to back up. Bellamy lowers his bow, everything seemed to be under control, and he had strict orders from Lexa to not engage if not entirely necessary. He analyzes the field below him, and it seems like the Trikru ensures a convincing victory without or with at least few losses of their own people, which he must admit is quite impressing seen to the fact that they solely are a trading people.

Once again his eyes find the man just in from of his building, and what seemed to be an easy fight has turned out in the opposite direction. No less than three Ice nation warriors are engaged in the fight, and even though he seemed to hold his stand, Bellamy sees his steps falter. His face is hooded so he can´t see if he´s in pain, but seen to his movements, something is wrong.

_He must be injured, and no one else has a chance to assist him since they are busy with their own fights. Lexa told me to not engage, but even she would find it wasteful to let a good fighter die, even though it would mean taking a stand before the treaty is in place._

The man is forced to his knees by one of the attackers, and Bellamy is quick to pull back the arrow and let it fly. The closest attacker is struck straight in his chest, which gives enough time for the man on the ground to get up and get away between the houses just below Bellamy. The attackers are too fast for him to get another shot, so he puts his bow away and rolls to the edge of the roof, looking over the edge. He sees the man struggle away between the houses with the attackers close behind, He must hurry before they catch up to him, so he takes a short leap and lands safely on a haystack on the road beneath him. It takes a second to catch his breath from the impact, but he is soon on his feet, running after the Ice nation warriors who just rounded a corner further ahead.

His legs carries him fast, and he draws his small blade and readies himself for the battle to come once he rounds the corner. He hears the sound of metal hitting metal, and his senses are on high alert. It only takes a few seconds for him to reach the house where the others turned, but once he turn, he didn´t expect to find the man just slicing the throat open to his last opponent at the same time as he collapses on the ground. Bellamy sees the blood before he even gets there, coming from both his arm and his gut.

 _He is so small it´s unbelievable he wasn´t killed, he thinks as he gets to his knees next to him and rolls him over to his back._  

He is breathing heavily, so first he must examine the stomach wound. He takes his blade and cuts the man´s loose fitting shirt open just below his ribs, but as soon as he pulls the fabric apart, he takes a deep breath and pulls back a little. Quickly he lifts the body in front of him up in his knee so he can pull the hoodie back.

In his hands lies a young girl, blood oozing from a cut above hear left eye. He lays her down on the ground again and focuses on the wound on her stomach. It´s only a deep cut along the downside of her ribs, nothing too bad, but the blood flowing is a problem. He pulls the fabric from her shirt apart and makes two strips out of it, the biggest one he uses for her stomach, and then he turns his attention to her arm. It´s just a deep cut there as well, so he bandages it as well. Once he feels that he has done what he can, he sits back on his knees and finally takes a good look at her. She looks even younger now that he has calmed down a little. Her shoulder length, blonde hair is held in place with a ponytail which partly has come undone from her fighting. He sees her stir, and her face grimaces with the pain she must be feeling. Her eyelids flutter and suddenly they shoot open, without hesitation she pulls a short knife which was strapped on to her right arm, and try to search the area around her from her lying position. He expects to find fear when her eyes find his, but instead the only thing he sees is a sense of wonder, and maybe if he´s not mistaken curiosity.

“You´re safe, you got them all, and I suspect you´re friends have taken care of the ones back there”, he says and nods his head in the direction of the village centre.

The girl seems to relax a little at that and drops her knife next to her.

“Who are you?” she asks in a low and demanding voice, her blue eyes piercing him.

“I´m Bellamy, Lexa sent me, I bring word from the coalition”, he answers, and can´t help but to be drawn closer to her.

“Finally”, she manages to whisper before her eyelids close once more because of the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lexa demands you to send warriors with me back to her, and together we will bring the Ice nation down”, Bellamy says.

“Where have the coalition been when we have needed help in the past, we have waited years for reinforcements, but we have received nothing. This village is one of the last standing trading villages which supports this coalition and Lexa´s rule, and it needs to stand. The victory you saw yesterday was only one of few victories without losses we have had during the last years. We are not warriors, but we are forced to be, which shouldn´t be the case if Lexa followed her promises and kept us safe!” The leader of the Trikru shouts.

“All these years have been challenging for these lands, and even though it seems like Lexa has abandoned you, that is not the case, she has fought battles protecting you all, and even though she hasn´t sent warriors here, she has protected your borders to the best of her abilities. But this war is starting to take its toll, and therefore she is planning on marching towards the city and bring down the Ice queen where she sits on her throne once and for all. But for that to be possible, everyone is needed. “ Bellamy calmly explains. He understands the frustration of the Trikru, and he wish Lexa would have helped them earlier, but he is telling the truth that things are about to change once and for all.

“We can not send warriors, we can barely hold our defenses here. If we send people, we have no chance if the Ice nation would attack again, “ The leader, Kane, shouts.

Bellamy sits on the end of the table, trying to analyze the mood of the five people in front of him, the leader Kane and his four councilmembers.

“It is our only option to beat the Ice nation, if we do not succeed, you will have their entire forces on your backs once they´re done with the rest of us, “ Bellamy says, this time getting a bit more frustrated and aggressive.

Discussion erupts between the councilmembers, but everyone is brought to silence when the girl from the night before opens the door and slams it behind her.

“Kane, you know he is right, we must make a final stand, this war will just continue to weaken us until there is nothing left to fight with,” she says with finality.

“First of all, you should still be resting, those wounds of yours won´t heel themselves. And secondly, it is not your decision to make, we may count you as part of our tribe, but when it comes to the voting, it is up to us,” Kane says, but Bellamy can see the power the young girl holds over him.

The girl steadies herself against a chair in front of her.

“You are right, I´m not from here, but we are all in this together, and if the Ice queen wins, we will all die together, whether it is now or a year from now, “ she says, clearly struggling to hold herself standing up.

Kane and the other councilmembers seems to take her word to heart, and after a short discussion, they all nod towards Kane, who then turns to Bellamy.

“We will give you our best trained fighters, but you know as well as me that we do not stand a chance against the trained warriors of Ice nation,” he finally says, sounding defeated.

“We will gather at Polis where we will wait for the rest of Lexa´s army, and while waiting, we will train everyone so that we are as prepared as we can possibly be once we march towards the capitol” Bellamy says as he stands up. “We leave the village within a week, so make sure everyone is ready by then”

“I´m coming with you” the young girl says and takes a few steps and stands just in front of him.

“Clarke, you´re injured. You will do no good going into combat and getting yourself killed the first thing you do,” Kane exclaims.

“You´ve seen me fight, you know what I can do, and you know you could need another fighter,” she says, looking up to Bellamy.

“I can´t slow everyone down because of your injuries, you can stay here and help with the village defenses until they come back, it might be necessary, “ Bellamy says and gets ready to walk through the door.

Clarke grabs his arm and turns him towards her and holds him in place with a hard grip on his bicep.

“I will be healed by the time we leave, I won´t…” she doesn´t get any further before she collapses once again from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy catches her before she hits the floor and lifts her up in to his arms.

“Where should I take her?” he asks, brow furrowed while he looks down on the girl in his arms.

“We´ll take her to her cabin, but I doubt she´ll stay there once she wakes up,” Kane says and stands up to show the way.

They get out of the house and Kane leads the way through the labyrinth of small houses is the village towards the outskirts and close to the forest line.

“She needs to rest if she´s gonna heal, why don’t you make her stay put?” Bellamy asks when Kane opens the doors to Clarke´s small cabin.

“It´s not like we can make her do anything, we can suggest and maybe get to help her, but if she decides to do something, then she will,” Kane explains and Bellamy can almost hear the smile in his voice when he directs him toward the bed in the corner of the small room which in its entirety makes up the space of the cabin.

Bellamy puts her down gently on the bed and Kane catches him looking at her a moment longer before turning towards him.

“Where is her family? Who takes care of her?” he asks as they step back out of the cabin, leaving Clarke to heal on her own.

“They are not here. She came to us, starving and half dead about three years ago. We took her in, and she has been a good member of our tribe ever since. It took her almost a year to get back to health again, and after that she dived right into helping with anything she could around here, especially the defense of the village. She doesn´t talk about what happened to her before or who she was, and we don´t ask. But that girl is something different altogether, and she can take care of herself in a way that is not normal for a girl that age.” Kane sighs

“Sometimes who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things”

“Yes, well she certainly has survived” Kane says and starts to walk away from the cabin. “Do you need anywhere to sleep?”

“No, I’ll find somewhere outside the village, I sleep better on my own. I will scout the surroundings, and if you don´t see me for a while, just make sure you´re warriors are ready at the end of the week.”

Kane just nods and continues towards the village square, while Bellamy stays where he is, just outside the little cabin where Clarke lies in her bed. He thinks about where he should go for a minute or so, before he heads out in to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke wakes with pain all over her body, but that is not what bothers her. She is in her cabin, in her own bed, but she is not alone. Just a few metres in front of her, with his back towards her sits a man tending to the fire. She thanks her lucky star that she isn´t laying under the blankets as she reaches for a knife under her pillow. When she has it securely in her grip, she slowly gets out of bed, careful not to make a sound as she takes the few steps in order to get behind the man. Without a noise she puts the knife against his throat and puts her body behind him.

“Move and I´ll try my new knife out,” she says into his ear. She expects him to tense up at her threat, but he just sits there all still and relaxed.

“About time you woke up, I got some questions for you,” he says calmly.

“What if I don´t want to answer, will you accept and leave me alone?” she says and puts the knife a bit harder against him.

“Maybe,” is his only answer, but it seems to be enough for Clarke since she after only a few seconds drops her hand with the knife and takes a step back. Bellamy stands up and turns around, just in time to help her get back into bed and lie down. Clarke doesn´t even object, which tells Bellamy that she is in great pain and is weak.

“We didn´t expect Lexa to send word, but I´m glad she finally did,” she says and tries to lie better in the bed, pain from her stomach and arm stopping her every movement.

“Yeah, you kinda already said that,” he says and helps her put a pillow under head.

“Already said what?” she asks and looks straight into his eyes.

Bellamy finds himself drowning in those ocean blue eyes, and he has to shake his head to get a grip of himself.

“That you think it´s was about time Lexa finally sent word,” he says and pulls the chair from the fireplace and puts it next to the bed and sits down.

“Yeah, well I´ve been waiting a long time for something like this to happen,” she says and closes her eyes.

“Something you want to talk about?”

She stays quite for a long time before she opens her eyes again.

“You´re not what I expected from one of Lexa´s benchmen.”

“What did you expect then?”

“Someone bigger, meaner and just more dangerously looking. Someone who would bring Lexa´s order on a paper and then cut the head off anyone who didn´t agree.”

“Well, in that case I´m glad I didn´t measure up to your expectations.” He says and chuckles.

“Sorry, but I guess my expectations are based loosely on the gossip Jasper and Monty in tavern tells me about, and from experience they do tend to exaggerate a tiny bit.”

“Just a tiny bit?”

“Okay, maybe a lot.”

“Or maybe just a tiny bit, I guess I might not fit in to the whole normal Lexa warrior stereotype if I would be honest with you.”

“Well, for what it´s worth, I´m glad it was you, I wouldn´t want Kane to have lost his head when questioning you and Lexa´s orders.” She says and smiles.

“Yeah, I´m pretty sure that would have looked bad.”

They continue talking for hours about Lexa and the coalition, the gossip Monty and Jasper told Clarke, and how the plans look for overthrowing the Ice queen. Bellamy can´t understand how he can be so intrigued by a girl he has just met, and furthermore doesn´t know anything about. He tried to ask her questions about her personal life, but she clearly avoided the topics so he quickly gave it up.

The sun rises in the small cabin and suddenly there is a knock on the door which interrupts their talk.

“It´s probably just Jasper with some food, could you please get it?”

Bellamy heads over and opens the door, and it is quite obvious that this Jasper kid didn´t expect to see him standing there in his warrior gear. He had at least put his bow and blades away, otherwise he fears the kid might have gotten a heart attack. After a few more silent and awkward moments where Jasper stares at Bellamy, he tries to peek around him to see Clarke, but Bellamy is covering the whole entryway.

“Hey Clarke, are you okay?”

“I´m fine Jasper, Bellamy let him in.”

Bellamy smirks towards the kid, but lets him pass. He goes towards Clarke on the bed and puts the tray full of food down on the chair Bellamy previously had.

“Thanks Jasper.”

“You´re welcome Clarke, just let us know if there´s anything you need or need help with.” Jasper says and slowly backs out of the cabin, eyes warily on Bellamy.

He closes the door behind him and Bellamy can see him walk away from one of the small windows.

“You want anything to eat?”

“No, you need it more than I do if you´re gonna get better. Besides, I should get going, I still have two villages to get to before we leave for Polis.”

He turns toward where he put his bow and blades and bends down to get it. Clarke doesn´t know what has gotten into her, normally she is shut off and barely allows herself to feel anything after what happened, but this man somehow makes her feel safe and strong. Something that would not be possible by a warrior from Lexa´s inner circle.

“Please stay for breakfast,” she says, sounding more needy than she wished she would.

“I really have to get going, I´ve stayed here longer than I should already,” he says after a strained pause and straps his blades to his belt.

When he turns around, Clarke is standing there, blanket wrapped around her. Being way too close for Bellamy to feel comfortable. But who is he kidding, the problem is that he feels too comfortable close to her, she´s almost intoxicating.

“I don´t want you to leave, no matter how crazy it is, I want you here.”

He looks into those piercing blue eyes, there´s both lust and a certain look of sacredness there.

_Don´t complicate things, you are leaving and you don´t even know who this girl is, no one seems to._

She lets the blanket drop around her, and Bellamy watches as perky nipples stand out through her loose fitting shirt. His mind races and his entire body tenses up as he slowly swallows.

_Screw this, we are going to war within months and we could both be soon by then._

He surges forward and capture her lips in his and he can feel how she completely melts against him, and he is astonished by how they can fit so well together. Her lips are greedy and she presses her body tight against his. Bellamy feels his entire body reacting to her closeness and he wraps one hand in her hair and hold her even closer. He lets his other hand travel along her back and then pulls her flush against him.

Clarke gasps, but manages to withhold a scream as he gets in contact with her stabwound. Bellamy pulls away immediately and looks at her in devastation.

“I´m so sorry, are you okay?”

Clarke stands with her hands on her knees, trying to calm her breathing and getting the pain under control.

“I´m fine, nothing that will kill me now at least.” She says with a small smile.

Bellamy takes her arm and gently helps her lie down on bed.

“I´m so sorry, I shouldn´t have done that. You´re so young, and you´re hurting, and I should leave and let you rest.” He rambles, looking over her body to possibly find some other injuries he may have inflicted.

Clarke reaches for his face and turns him towards her.

“Hey, I´m fine, and you´re fine as well.”

“Doesn´t look like you´re fine.” He snorts and looks away.

“Well, that´s because you haven´t seen how I can look otherwise.” She jokes. “And what the sudden thing with me being young, I´m nineteen, I´m more than capable of making my own choices and what I decide to do with my body.”

Bellamy looks back at her for a moment.

“I´m sorry, it´s just normally in my tribe, when a girl comes of age at sixteen, she chooses her partner. So I assumed you were younger, I´m sorry if I was mistaken.”

“That age didn´t seem to bother you when you kissed me.” She smirks and pulls his face towards her and kisses him lightly and then leans back again.

“I guess my feelings knows no boundaries.” He says both happy and defeated when he looks at her.

“So stay with me then.” She begs.

“It´s a dangerous time we live in, and unfortunately I have my part to play, but I will see you again soon.” He says and leans in for another kiss. This kiss holds a promise of the future and Clarke ravishes in the moment and when she feel him pull away, she savors the taste of him still on her lips, and dreams away to a brighter time. Once she opens her eyes again, the door closes and all that is left of Bellamy is the tingling feeling on her lips and the burning feeling deep in her stomach…


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later…

“He will be back you know, he must be one of Lexa´s greatest warriors if she trusts him on such an important mission, and a warrior like that will survive,” Jasper says and pushes the moonshine towards her.

“Yeah, well it doesn´t matter how good you are or what you skillset is if you are ambushed by more man than you can handle or taken by surprise by an arrow in your back,” Clarke retorts and takes a large sip of the liquid, making her throat burn on the way down.

“Don´t be so negative,” he says and nudges her shoulder.

“It´s not being negative, it´s being realistic, blood will always flow, and the question is whether it is your own or someone elses that particular day.”

Jasper gives a look to Monty who´s been sitting entirely quiet the last couple of minutes.

“Is there anything you wanna talk about Clarke? You know we are always here for you and will have your back,” Monty says gently.

Clarke looks down on the table, fidgeting with her left-hand bracelet. It has a carved wooden piece in the middle with the shape of a sun. She takes a deep breath and the empties the mug filled with moonshine.

“Wow there, slow down, you know that´s some seriously strong stuff,” Jasper says, but gives a weak smile when she makes a face and starts coughing from the burning.

“I´m fine guys, really. It´s just a bad day that´s all. I actually think I will head home, or Kane will start bitching about me needing the rest or whatever,” she says and as on que Kane steps in to the tavern.

“But it´s not even sundown Clarke, we need your company or we´ll look too pathetic here on our own,” Jasper exclaims and throws his hand in the air.

“It´s too late to do anything about that you know Jas, but if I were you, I would go over and talk to Maya, she told me earlier today that she found you adorable and fun,” Clarke says and smiles towards a girl sitting together with her father in front of the fire along the right side of the tavern.

Jasper jut stares at her as Maya returns her smile, but then takes a sip of the moonshine and stands up abruptly and starts heading over to her.

“She hasn´t said a word right?”

“Nah, but where´s the fun in that, this will be interesting. Give me an update tomorrow how he handles it,” Clarke says and gives Monty a hug before standing up on wobbling legs.

Monty just smiles at her and gives her the thumbs up before she turns around and heads for the door. Her head feels a bit dizzy, but once her face hits the cold air outside, she sobers up a little at least. Slowly she makes her way through the houses towards her cabin.

Suddenly a horn is blown, not once but twice, which means that the council are requested in the village hall.

_Bellamy_

Her steps immediately stops, and she abruptly turns around and makes her way to the South part of the village. The walk takes way longer than it should, but finally she´s there. Careful not to be seen by anyone, she climbs the building nearest the village hall. It takes more concentration than normally, but then she wouldn´t be completely drunk when normally doing this. She stands on the edge of the building, measuring the distance and getting ready to jump. By mere inches she reaches the village hall and launches herself to safety on the tilted roof. Jasper and Monty took her here her first time, not needing much persuasion to follow the boys and breaking the rules by listening to a councilmeeting. She crawls to the part of the roof which is more flat, and then lays down flat on her stomach, laying her ear towards the thinnest part of the roof. Luckily it´s fairly easy to hear the voices below, but either way she closes her eyes and focuses on hearing every word they say.

“We will send twenty fighters with you, all good men who will fight for our Commander,” she hears Kane announce.

“And they will be ready by tomorrow?”

“Yes, they´ve been ready for a week, since we expected you back. So they can leave immediately.”

“Good, let them know we leave at sunrise then.”

“Of course, and we will prepare food for your journey as well as horses to carry it for you.”

“Thank you, that will help us get to Polis faster.”

Silence follows, but it only takes a few seconds for Kane to speak again.

“If you don´t mind us asking Blake, what held you up? If there is danger close by, we wish to know so we can prepare.”

“It´s nothing to worry about, I had to take a detour to another village where I met one of Lexa´s healers. He was there to trade for a herb or something similar, and I went to check if everything was being handled correctly,” Bellamy says in a monotone voice. No one believes it’s the entire truth, but as long as its nothing that will be a threat to the village, they all just nod.

“Well, if that´s all, I wish to retire for the evening, I´ve had long days of travel and I could use some sleep before we head off.” He says and starts walking toward the door.

“I will have the men ready for you by morning, but one thing Blake, she will not go with you.”

“I thought you said she does whatever she wants, and I´m not gonna stop another fighter from joining, we sure as hell can use her abilities,” Bellamy says, but stops nonetheless.

“You don´t know what going into this war will do to her, she has already been through so much, and if it doesn´t kill her, it sure will break her.”

“I also thought you said you didn´t know what had happened to her.” His voice now hinted with anger.

“I don´t need to know what happened to know how it affected her. She will not win the war for our Commander, so please keep her out of it.”

Bellamy seems to consider the older man´s words for a while before heading the last steps toward the door, he opens it and then sighs.

“We leave at first light. I will not bother her tonight, and I trust everyone else to keep the news of our departure from her until then.”

“I wouldn´t worry about that too much, she was pretty out of it when I saw her leave the tavern before, I bet she will be out long after you have left.”

“Once she do wake up, I trust you to keep her from following us Kane.”

Bellamy closes the door behind him and a chatter erupts from the councilmembers, but Clarke can´t focus on what they´re saying, she´s boiling with anger, probably multiplied by her drunken state. _How dare they think they can decide what I do or not do. I have the same right as anyone else to join them._

_No…That´s wrong, I have More right than anyone else._


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy pulls his clothes tighter around him, the cold wind drawing a shiver from him. He lets his feet carry him through the village, not having any direction specifically in mind.

_Why do I even care? She could help us win this war, every fighter counts. Lexa would tell me to get every able fighter to join, and Clarke would definitely pull her straw to the stack. So why am I hesitating?_

_You already know._

_Somehow, without even knowing her, you´ve fallen for her._

_How could this happen? I don´t even know how to care about anyone, except for Octavia that is, and see where that trouble has landed me._

He abruptly comes to a stop. _Of course I would end up here, what did I expect, I´m so predictable._

He runs a hand through his curly hair in frustration.

“Ooof!” He breathes when he is slammed to the ground by a body colliding with his from behind.

He rolls away from his attacker and gets enough space to get on his feet again, barely managing to pull out his sword from his side when two daggers are upon him. Swiftly he blocks the continuous attacks, but soon he realizes it´s because his attacker doesn´t seem as precise in her movements as she should. Yeah, Her movements. This time he recognizes her even though she has her hood pulled up over her head.

“Clarke, stop before you hurt yourself!” He commands her as he once more steps out of range for one of her daggers.

“That´s the problem right, me hurting myself? Trust me, I know what´s hurting, and it´s the feeling of not being able to do a thing, to be left out and find everything ripped away from you before you could do anything about it!” She screams and launches at him, this time with more aggressive movements but still a bit rough on the edges.

Bellamy answers to her attack, slamming his sword against one dagger so hard she drops it. With the momentum gain, he slams his body into her. They fall on the ground, and Bellamy drops his sword in order to grab his hand with the remaining dagger and twisting it until she screams in pain. She finally drops the dagger and he holds her in place with his bodyweight and a tight grip on both her hands. She keeps fighting and trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he has her stuck.

“Clarke, calm down!”

“You don´t get to tell me what to do or not to do. Not you! And not Kane!” She screams and continues to struggle under him, trying to get enough space to kick or hit him.

_Dammit Clarke!_

He releases his hold on her for a second, taking her by surprise, only to grab her face with both his hands and presses a hot kiss on her lips. Just as suddenly he did it, he pulls back and sits back on the ground.

“I don´t want to fight you, not this night,” he says, exhaustion clouding his voice.

Clarke just turns her head towards him and stares. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I´m sorry, I just don´t want my choices to be made for me,” she says and sits up, laying a hand over Bellamy´s.

“So I guess you listened to the meeting?”

“Yeah...I won´t apologize for that though.”

“I certainly don´t expect you to. But you know you can talk to me about what´s bothering you, I´m on your side.”

“You know what´s bothering me, and it certainly sounded like you were on Kane´s side during the meeting.”

“Why do you want this so badly? Most people would thank the gods for not being forced into fighting.”

“Well, the gods are usually not on my side, and this is my chance to put things right. To get payback.” She explains vaguely and with a determined look on her face, almost a tortured one.

“Payback for what? I know that people have been through terrible things by the hands of the Ice queen, but this seems to be something else entirely.”

“It´s not important, what´s important is that you´ll let me join you when you leave tomorrow.”

“No, what´s important is that you stay alive.” He blurts out, turning away his gaze as he blushes at his announcement.

Clarke stands up and pulls him with him, looking him straight in his eyes.

“I want this war, and I want to play my part of it” She simply states, and now Bellamy sees what Kane told him about earlier. The determination, the unyielding target within her eyes. This quest would kill her, one way or the other.

“Tell me why you want it so bad, and I´ll let you come.” He says after a quiet moment.

She seems to hesitate before she closes the distance between them.

“Just trust me that I want it, and that I would rather spend this night doing something else before we head out and are forced to live on the road for the coming weeks.” She says with a low voice, putting her arms around his neck.

Bellamy can feel his body reacting to her closeness, sense the way her warm body makes his come alive under her touch.

“Now, I only want you.” She whispers as she crash her lips on his.


	7. Chapter 7

She kisses him fiercely and presses her body against his.

“Clarke,” he moans between her kisses.

He lets his hands wonder down her body, over her back down to her bottom. He squeezes gently before lifting her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her center against the bulge of his pants, earning yet another moan from him.

She begins to fiddle with his shirt, only to laugh when she doesn´t get the knot up in her drunken state. Bellamy smiles against her lips and takes a few fast strides towards her cabin and kicks the door open. He pulls it closed behind them and then heads over to her bed where he gently lays her down. He loosens the knot of his thick coat and pulls it off of him before diving in and kissing her again. She hisses when his hand press the wound on her side, still not entirely healed.

He sits back and they´re both panting and visibly flustered.

“You´re fine Bellamy, come back her,” she moans and reaches down to start taking her pants off.

_I´m still only hurting her, and we´re not even in the field yet. I couldn´t stand if she got hurt and I could have done something to prevent it._

“I´m so sorry, we should slow down for two seconds and see that your wound doesn´t need tending to. You should probably get something to drink too, I heard from Kane that you´ve had quiet the night before I arrived,” he smirks and gets up.

“Fine, but if I take my shirt of, you need to take yours off too,” she says seductively.

Bellamy turns around and gulps.

“Erm, do you have any water or should I go and fetch some?”

“There´s some in the corner, and there´s cups above on the shelf.”

“Great, I´ll get it for you, just lay down and relax so we don’t get your wound more messed up if it opened up again.” He says as he walks towards the water.

“I told you, it´s fine Bellamy, I´m pretty sure I can tell if my side is open and dripping blood again,” she says almost annoyed but when Bellamy turns to look around, he sees that she lays back and closes her eyes.

Bellamy puts the cup down next to her head a minute or so later, making her look up at him.

“Once again, I´m fine Bellamy.”

“Let´s just check, we wouldn´t want to leave your wound untended to if we are leaving tomorrow,” he says, playing or her feelings.

That earns him a smile.

“Well, like I said, a shirt for a shirt.”

Bellamy chuckles.

“Okay, but I warn you, you might want to drink some of that water first so you don´t get dehydrated when you see how hot I am.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Bellamy nods and gives her a suggestive wink.

Clarke downs the entire cup.

“Your turn,” she presses with a smirk.

Bellamy puts his hands up, as if surrendering, and then reaches down and unbuttons his remaining shirt. Clarke just looks at him when he finally pulls his shirt off, revealing his muscular body. Both small and larger scars cover him, and Clarke licks her lips as she bends forward and traces a particular scar along his ribs. He is holding his breath as she slowly explores his chest. Eventually leaning forward and gives a light kiss to the scar.

“How about we take a look at your wound now?”

She looks up on him through her long eyelashes and he can see the annoyance, but also playfulness there. She lays back on her bed and lets Bellamy lift her shirt up over her stomach, revealing the jagged wound which has healed nicely, but still not completely. It looks good though, and it isn´t bleeding. Bellamy feels along the edges to see how it has healed, and when he looks satisfied, he looks up on Clarke.

“See, I told you I´m fine, takes more than a little fondling to make me bleed,” she says and sits up on the bed, throwing a leg over Bellamy as he sits on the bed and straddles him.

“This is more like I planned on spending my last night here.”

She captures his lips and rocks her hips against him. A moan catch in her throat as she presses her center hard against the now hard member of Bellamy´s anatomy. They seem to consume each other as they melt into the kiss and each others bodies. But soon, Clarke pulls back, breathing a bit more heavily than expected, even under the current circumstances.

She gives him a small smile when she sees the lust in his eyes, but her face quickly twists into one of confusion.

“What´s happening, I didn´t even drink that much earlier,” she says, obviously starting to feel a bit lost in her own world.

“I´m sorry Clarke, I hope you can forgive me if we meet again,” Bellamy says with a sad look on his face.

“You did this? Why would you…how? Don´t do this…” she slurs as her head slumps against his shoulder.

“I always protect the ones I care about, and you are one of them. I hope you trust me to do what´s best for you.” He says and kisses her forehead before laying her down in bed and placing himself next to her, careful not to touch any of her wounds. He lays there, letting sleep take him under, giving him a few hours of rest in bed next to the girl who will be forever on his mind, his blonde haired, beautiful princess, before having to head out at first light.

And sunrise comes fast.

And with it, his departure, forcing him to leave his princess sleeping in bed, hoping that she one day will forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten months later…

Bellamy is slammed against the wall of the prison cell, and slumps to the floor with a grunt.

“Not so tough now are you, rebel scum?” A guard grits through his teeth and kicks him in his side. Bellamy barely lets out a noise, almost passed out already from pain and blood loss.

Another kick finds his back before another guard pulls the first one back.

“Be careful, the queen was very specific that this one was to be kept alive!”

“Don´t touch me!” The guard screams, but heads out the door anyways, leaving the second to close and lock it.

The guards continue their shouting when walking away from the cell, and when the voices no longer can be heard, Bellamy rolls over to his back, trying not to cause any more pain to his already screaming ribs.

“Hold it there warrior, you´re hurting yourself more if you keep moving like that,” a voice in the back of the cell speaks.

Bellamy tries to speak but only ends up coughing.  The man in the corner stands up and come to stand next to him before sitting down on one knee. Apart from a small window in the back of the cell, there is no light coming in, making it almost impossible to see anything outside of the small part which the moon shines upon. The floor is hard, cold and dirty, making it even more painful for Bellamy´s body.

“We need to stop your bleeding,” the man says and tries to find the source of the blood loss.

“My leg,” he manages to say before passing out completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy startles awake, instantly sitting up and reaching for the knife usually kept in his left boot. But he doesn´t get any longer than sitting up before his body screams in pain, making him lie down immediately.

“Hang in there warrior, I tried tending to your leg wound, but I didn´t find any more wounds, so tell me where you are hurt so I can help you, or you´ll die from losing so much blood,” the man in the cell says with an urgent tone.

 “Most of it isn´t mine, it´s from the ice warriors who took me in. I think I just must rest for a while from all the hits I took, and I´ll be good to go,” Bellamy says, relieved that his body is feeling good enough to be speaking at least.

 “Well, considering the amount of blood you have on you, the other guys must look even worse than you,” the man says with a smile.

“Wouldn´t know, there were too many of them to catch a glimpse of how they looked after I hit them after a while,“ Bellamy says and turns his head toward the man.

The sun is casting its light through the small hole in the wall, making it possible for Bellamy to study the man now sitting back in his corner of the cell. He looks as bad as one could expect from being in the dungeons of the Ice queens castle, his clothes are in rags, not giving away much of what they previously were. His hair is dark brown and hangs almost down to his shoulders. Despite being dirty all over, he has a look of kindness and peace about him, and he looks younger than what Bellamy thought.

“How long was I out?”

“Well, they brought you in just at sundown and you were out all night and now most of the day, I´m surprised they haven´t been in to check on you though considered how much the guard pressed the matter that you should be kept alive.”

“Yeah, I guess the queen decided she wanted me dead straight away after all, would make it all so much easier.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but the queen never makes anything easy, not even dying.”

“Too bad, I could have used a permanent break from all of this.” Bellamy jokes.

“Wouldn´t argue with that, just too bad about the permanent part though if this war against all odds would end.”

Bellamy doesn´t know why, but the young man instantly makes him relax a little, making him get the feeling he can trust him.

Hurried footsteps are heard from outside the prison door and they both freeze as the door opens, revealing one of the Ice queens warriors. Without hesitating, he goes in and grabs Bellamy, and almost drags him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another time Bellamy is dragged into his cell, but this time only left on the floor as he falls on it the moment his guard lets go of him.

“You look even worse than before, guess the queen decided to go the hard way huh?”

“Just let me breathe for two seconds and I´ll look better than you do anyways.” He coughs, but regrets it immediately when his ribs feels like they might explode.

“Wow there, I come in peace warrior.” The young man says and puts his hands up as in surrender and gives away a small laugh. “No, but seriously though, how are you? Any new wounds that need tending to?”

“No, they mostly just hit me when I didn´t answer the queens questions, so no new cuts. She might have thought I had enough blood on me already. Unfortunately she got pretty mad at the end, so I think she broke one of my ribs.”

“Trust me, it will get worse until you tell her what you know,” the young man says sadly.

“That´s easy to guess, but how could you know?”

“Let´s just say that you are not the first person I get to share this cell with.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Don´t expect to get out of here alive, sometimes it´s just easier to accept that death is coming.”

“Sounds a bit depressing to me. I´d rather think about what I will do when I finally get out of here, than just give up on everything. There must be something or someone you miss and want to get out to?” Bellamy questions and slowly sits up against the wall.

“I guess there is, it´s just that sometimes it feels like it´s a lost cause after being here for so long. But despite what I say, I dream about getting out of here, going back home and just get back to normal life, if that even is possible after all that has happened.”

“I know how you feel, I wish all of this could end, but at the same time I worry about the changes it has brought forward and how some things will never go back to normal. I don´t even think I know who I am anymore without this war, I found a place In Lexa´s army when I was young and my mother died. My younger sister wouldn´t have survived without the help we got from the Commander, so I had no choice but to join. I tried to keep her out of it though, protect her from it, but in the end it didn´t matter, unlike me, she loves fighting. So despite all my efforts, she ended up in Lexa´s army as one of her seconds. She didn´t stop there though, she just had to go and get together with another one of Lexa´s seconds, his name is Lincoln, and even though I just met the guy once really fast about a year ago, he seems nice enough, but I just can´t approve of my little sister getting together with someone that much older. “

“I think you´ll find it quite easy to accept him if you get out of here, then you´ll just thank him for keeping your sister alive.”

“It probably will, once this is over it will be a miracle to see any person that´s still alive from home.”

“It really will be, I try not to think about it too much and just accept that I´ll probably be here until the queen doesn´t find me useful anymore, but on some days I can still feel hope that I´ll go home to my sweet Eliza. I can imagine her coming running over the meadow where we used to play when we were younger, her blonde long hair tied back in one of those detailed braids all the girls enjoyed having. I just hope she is still alive and that she hasn´t forgotten about me, I love her and I will get home to her if I get out of here, but I´m glad I was able to give her my bracelet to her so she has something to remember me by otherwise. I told her that the sun I had crafted out of wood as the centerpiece would be a sign that the sun always shines somewhere, one just has to find it.” The young man says with closed eyes, dreaming away, with the forming of a smile on his lips.

Bellamy is quiet for a long while, thinking back to Clarke with her blonde hair and how he wish he could be back in her bed that morning he said goodbye of her. He will get out for her.

“We´ll get out of here and you´ll get back to your Eliza, you´re too young to give up hope on that.”

“I´m twenty, so I´m old enough to give up, but if you plan on getting out I wouldn´t mind tagging along. Just don´t do anything that will get us killed.” He says and smiles genuinely, giving Bellamy a slight bit of hope.

“I´ll try not to get us killed, but if it makes you feel better, I´ll go first,” he says and chuckles.

“Sounds like a good plan to me, I´m Finn by the way,” the young man says and extends his hand towards Bellamy.


	11. Chapter 11

About a week goes by with Bellamy being interrogated each day, the pain slowly subdues which he guesses is because the guards can´t hit him much more before actually killing him, which is something the queen still wishes to avoid. He hasn´t seen her since that first day, instead he has been interrogated by some of the guards, who seems to get bored with him and the quiet he brings despite the torture.

On the ninth day since he came to the castle, he is once again taken from his cell, but instead of being taken to the room in the end of the dungeon, a guard binds his hands behind his back after making him change shirt and pants to something that would be called extremely clean compared to the rags he´s currently wearing.

He is then lead by two guards, one on each side of him, up several flights of stairs and through numerous corridors before entering a grande hall. There is food to feed an entire village set up on tables placed as a horseshoe in front of him. Around the tables are people sitting, some of which Bellamy recognizes as the queens leading warriors and some part of her council. The ice queen is sitting in the middle, right in front of him, about 50 feet forward, and next to her is her son, Prince Roan. His eyes stay on him for a moment, measuring up the man whose reputation implies he is one of the greatest warriors ever seen. He has a long scar on the side of his face, and he looks with a challenging look right at Bellamy, who turns his eyes to the right side of the prince, and that´s when his heart literally stops.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy can hardly believe what he´s seeing, when he spots Clarke next to Roan, slightly leaning in towards him while putting a piece of pie in her mouth. She looks up and meets Bellamy´s eyes, but she doesn´t even seem to recognize him, she just gives him a look over before turning her attention to her food again. Bellamy stares at her, her hair is braided in an elaborate pattern and her eyes are outlined with thick black lines. As much as he can see, she wears a dress with bare shoulders and a corset which makes her cleavage look like every guys there.

_Focus, this is not the right moment to check her out, he scolds himself._

The guards roughly push him forward so he lands on his knees just a few metres in front of the table where the queen is.

“Welcome Bellamy, to the Ice Nation. As you can see, we are celebrating this day, without your report, Lexa won´t be able to storm the castle as her plan was, and my son has finally chosen a bride to wed which will strengthen our rule even more. Since you seem to be quiet decided on not telling me anything, I´ve considered my different alternatives, and arrived at the conclusion that we´ll be able to beat Lexa and her sad excuse of an army without the information you might withhold. And since your purpose then is served, I thought it would be a splendid idea to have you fight one of our own warriors as a show, well a show to the death of course, at the wedding in seven days. I thought it would be good to prepare you so you can be at your best by then. We want something real entertaining to watch you see. So from now on, you´ll be served food of whatever you choose, starting now.” She announces without taking a break, clearly excited about the coming event and not worried of the threat Lexa poses just outside her castle.

He sees his opportunity to gather strength and getting an opportunity to get out, so he swallows his pride and bends his neck towards the queen.

“Thank you queen Nia, you can trust me to fight.”

“I wouldn´t expect anything less from a man in your position Bellamy. Now guards, give him a plate and let him gather whatever food he wishes before getting him back down to the dungeons.”

This seems to be the time the queen wishes to spend on Bellamy since everyone proceeds with their previous conversations and eats away what´s on their plates, giving no attention to him. A guard presents him with a plate, and without hesitating he heads over to the platter with all kinds of bread on it, just to his left. He picks out the bread which seems to be the best, and places them on his plate as he allows himself to look up on Clarke a few steps away. He quickly fills his entire plate with different kinds of food, as well as three cups filled with water, and when he gets to the platter in front of Clarke, his plate is nearly full. But as he puts an apple on top of all the food he already has, Clarke finally catch his eye again, this time all cold and distant.

“Time to go,” a guard says and pushes him towards the direction they earlier arrived from, Bellamy doesn´t argue, he simply goes where he is supposed to and before they disappear from the grande hall, he turns his head just in time to see Roan place a tender kiss on Clarke´s lips. It´s more intimate than Bellamy would expect from the prince he has heard is completely ruthless and coldhearted, but what he expected even less is the look on Clarke´s face as he pulls back. She actually looks happy.  

His heart break at the sight of his princess happy in the hands of someone else, and even though he feels like throwing the food on the ground and charging back to hit the smirk off of Roans face, he stops himself, making his legs move forward, back towards the dungeons.


	13. Chapter 13

“You look like you´ve seen a ghost.” Finn states and stands up as Bellamy steps into the cell carrying the tray of food.

Bellamy opens his mouth several times in an attempt to say something, but he just stands there, completely frozen. Eventually, Finn walks up to him and takes the plate from him and puts it down on the floor next to the wall so they can sit and lean against it.

“At least sit down and eat some food, not good to pass up if food is given to you,” he says when Bellamy keeps standing there.

He paces around the small cell, trying to keep his emotions in check and also trying to figure out why on Earth Clarke would be here.

_Kane said he would keep her safe, I guess that didn´t work out especially well either. And how did she end up as a guest at the queen´s table, and not just any guest, why would the queen marry off her only on son to a girl from the coalition? It doesn´t make any sense, she should have been killed the moment she entered the palace, or at least after being tortured for information._

_What could she possibly know that the queen would want to keep her alive for? Unless…_

_Unless she wasn´t part of the coalition to start with. Kane said he didn´t know much about her, and that was after caring for her for years, maybe the past she was so eager to hide was that she actually were from the Icenation?_

_But how can that be, I saw the desperation in her voice to take part of this war, and never noticed any of the marking or tattoos the people from the Icenation usually wore._

_Maybe she was desperate because you were her ticket home to this place? She probably just wanted to get close to you since she thought you would bring her with you. And seen to the display upstairs, she seemed awfully cozy next to Roan, she must have played with your feelings, Bellamy ponders to himself, his anger and frustration growing as well as his heart aching more and more._

“Not eating will only make you weaker, and whatever you´re thinking of seems like it will need you to be at your full strength,” Finn finally says after several hours of Bellamy pacing the cell, and pushes the still full plate of food forward.

Bellamy looks down at him, and then sighs deeply, he knows he is right, walking around trying to figure this whole thing out won´t help him right now. Whatever is going on, him being hungry won´t help. So he sits down next to Finn and takes a piece of bread and breaks it into smaller pieces. One by one he eats them up, while sipping on the water. His body feels stronger at once, and the dull pain from his stomach subdues a little at least.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about really, I just saw someone I didn´t expect to be here, she was supposed to be safe at home in her village.” He answers and picks up an apple and takes a bite of it.

“I´m sorry, it´s bad enough to have your own safety to worry about,” Finn says and leans forward to get the second apple on the tray. As he does, Bellamy catches sight of the bracelet on his left arm, he can´t believe he could have missed it before. He grabs Finns arm and brings his wrist closer to him so he can look at the bracelet.

“What the hell man!” Finn exclaims and tries to pull his hand back, but Bellamy has him in an iron grip. And it dawns on him like a lightning on a clear sky, the bracelet Finn described that he gave to his Eliza is the same as the one on his wrist. And more precisely, it’s the exact replica of the one that Clarke wore. He must have paid little attention to Finn when he described it earlier, but now when he sees it in front of him, he can´t be mistaken, it´s the same one.

Finn looks him straight in the eyes, trying to understand what he´s doing, his eyes full of confusion and if he´s not mistaken, some fear as well. But all Bellamy can think about, which also breaks his heart into more pieces than it was already broken into is the realization that; _Clarke is Finn´s Eliza._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the Kudos and comments left, it really motivates me to write more! Some exciting things coming up the coming chapters (yes I´ve got a few more done already), and hopefully no one will be too sad or upset about some turn of events, just hang in there and we´ll pull through :D

Clarke walks through the corridor to her room, her heart beating so loud she is surprised the guard outside her room doesn´t notice. She gives him a curt nod before going inside. Her room is spacious with a large bed in the middle, but besides that, there is barely any furniture or anything at all which would suggest that someone is living in the room. The only clue for someone even sleeping there is the small fire on one side of the room, the other side of the room has a huge opening in it, draped with curtains, but it does let in the moonlight nevertheless. Clarke walks up to the window and pulls one of the curtains to the side, giving her a full view of the castle and its surrounding forest. She´s trying to get the peaceful setting to calm her down, but her thoughts are racing and her hands almost shake. She grips the chair in front of her to keep her hands still and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

A door silently opens and closes behind her, but she knows it´s not the door out to the hallway, so she just stands there and tries to gather her emotions before she feels warm arms wrap around her middle.

“I can´t believe the queen doesn´t know about the secret passages,” she says and relish the feeling of warm hands traveling down her bare arms.

“Yeah, well some people understand that some things are best kept secret, even if it´s from my mother,” Roan says and pulls her body closer back to his with his hands on her hips.

“I´m pretty sure she would have provided me with a different room if she knew,” Clarke smirks and turns around, putting her arms around his neck.

“Consider us lucky then, because I wouldn´t want to be without these moments,” he says honestly and place a tender kiss on her lips.

Clarke just hums under his touch, but shudders when a cold wind blows through the window. Roan puts his arms on hers, noticing the goosebumps there.

“You are freezing,” he exclaims and quickly pull her closer, trying to warm her with his own bodyheat. She snuggles into him as much as she can and then puts her nose into the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his strong muscles around her. “Even your nose is cold, I hope you´re not coming down with anything this close to our union, or maybe that´s the problem that you´re getting cold feet?” Roan jokes and pulls back a little. Clarke just laughs nervously and tries to snuggle closer to him again. She suddenly gasp when he lifts her up in his arms.

“What are you doing?” she giggles.

“I´m gonna get you warm,” he says with a low voice which sends chills through Clarke´s body.

He carry her the short distance to the fireplace and puts her down on the thick bear fur that lies there. Then he walks over to the beds and grabs all the blankets and takes them back to Clarke. He wraps one of the blankets around her and sits down next to her. The fire heats their bodies and Clarke can feel her body relax a bit from the warmth spreading through her body.

“Feeling any better?” Roan asks after a few minutes, gazing into the fire.

“A lot, thank you Roan,” Clarke answers with a smile, to which Roan turns towards her.

“You´re welcome my beautiful princess,“ he says and puts an arm around her.

Clarke´s stomach clenches to the nickname, well to be honest, more than a nickname but still. Roan leans forward and kisses her again, this time more urgently, his tongue quickly searching for access to her mouth. Clarke parts her lips and pulls him closer to her. Slowly she leans back so she lays down on the fur and pulls him on top of her. Roan drags his hand over her body, making her breath hitch when he squeeze her breast. This makes him pull back and put his head against hers.

“I can´t wait for this union to happen, but for now, it´s probably best if I leave you for the evening before I can´t stop myself,” he groans.

“Who would have thought the day would come when the great Roan, warriorprince of the icenation, would call for a retreat,” Clarke teases and pulls him down for a short kiss.

“You´re making this pretty hard you know,” he sighs, put pulls back and stands up anyways.

“I´ll see you tomorrow,” she says with a smile before pulling two more blankets over her.

“Yeah, see you. And Clarke, I know this is hard on you, but trust me when I say that I will protect you, together we can make things better,” he says with a sad smile and disappears through the secret doorway behind her bed, leaving Clarke with her racing thoughts on her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy releases Finn´s hand the second he hears the door get unlocked. Finn scrambles back to his corner of the cell, which he always does when they come for Bellamy. They don´t even ponder about why they would get any of them in the middle of the night, they just wait for the door to open.

When it slides open, more careful than any other time, and not giving away a single noise. Clarke steps in, wearing the same dress as Bellamy saw her in earlier, taking his breath away with her beauty. But he takes a step back, still filled with anger and disappointment. He sees her trying to adjust to the poor lighting in the cell, but when her eyes lands on him, everything he previously felt is thrown out the small window of the cell. She practically runs the few steps over to him and throws her arms around him and squeeze him as hard as she possibly can.

“Hey, hey, it´s okay, calm down Clarke,” he soothes and holds her.

“What are you doing here, I had it all planned out, and now here you are destroying everything. The queen will have you killed on my wedding day!”

“Don´t worry, I can take her warriors,” he says, trying to calm her down at the same time as Finn takes a few steps towards them.

“Eliza, is that really you?”

Clarke completely stops breathing when she pulls back from Bellamy and looks toward the other corner. Her entire body freezes and Bellamy feels the anger return to him, making him want to punch Finn in the face for leaving Clarke and getting her to the point where Bellamy met her almost a year ago.

“Finn,” she breathes and then throws herself in the arms of Finn. “How are you alive? Where have you been? What happened?”

“Slow down, everything is fine, what matters is that we are together and both alive,” Finn says with a big smile. That seems to calm her down a little, but after just a moment, she roughly pushes him back so that she can look at both of the young men.

“Everything is not fine, you will both be dead soon!” She almost screams.

Finn tries to reach out to her, but she takes a step back.

“What are you talking about Eliza, we both know the odds of us surviving down here are slim at best, but considering that she has kept me alive for all these years, I doubt she will do anything different now,” Finn tries to argue.

“Yeah, well you know what Finn, during all these years she hasn´t had me.”

“What is that supposed to mean Clarke? Calm down and tell us everything,” Bellamy tries.

“Clarke?” Finn asks with a frown on his face.

“That´s the name I know her by, yes.” Bellamy states with a monotone voice.

Clarke throws her hands in the air and turns with an accusing look towards Finn.

“That´s the name I had to take after I lost you Finn, the name I needed when the queen put a bounty on the great Wanheda.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Wanheda?” Bellamy breathes. He heard stories of the great Wanheda, the commander of death, men seemed to talk about her like a ghost story, something they couldn´t defeat but still had the power of life and death over them. A warrior only tales could to justice.

Clarke continues to stare into Finn´s eyes.

“Where were you Finn? What happened to you? I demand answers!”

“Do you remember the day the icenation were upon us, how their army had us outnumbered?”

“Of course I do, I relive that day every night.”

“Then you also know that there was no chance for us to survive, I did what I thought was right, I went into their camp and asked to talk to their leader, to negotiate a truce.”

“Obviously something didn´t go according to your plan.” Clarke states.

“Apparently so. Anyways, the queen was there, I told her that we would pledge allegiance to her if she considered peace. But she was resilient, talking about how she couldn´t have our people among hers since we would pose too large of a threat.”

“Damn right of her, our warriors were the best, all of us were.”

“Not the point Clarke, her point was that she couldn’t have us live, so she ordered her army to kill everyone. But she kept me alive because she wanted me to tell her all about the ways of our people and what made us what we were.”

Suddenly it dawns on Bellamy.

“You´re Skaikru, aren´t you?” he exclaims. The Skaikru, or also called the 100 since it is said that only a 100 of their warriors were needed to win any war. The stories say that the icequeen finally had enough with the tribe not pledging their allegiance to her, and with the years, they became even more powerful. So finally she decided to wipe them out, eliminate the threat of her finally ruling the lands.

“Yes, we are. Or should I say were since we don´t have a tribe left,” Clarke responds with sadness in her voice.

“I guess all of you didn’t die then.”

“No, not all, but it´s just us left now, and until now I thought I was all on my own.” Clarke says.

“We know how he got out of the bloodbath, but how did you survive Clarke?” Bellamy asks, desperately trying to make sense to all this he only thought were stories. Clarke seems to be a hundred miles away, gazing on nothing in particular before she continues.

“I honestly don´t know, we were fighting and putting up one hell of a fight. But whenever it seemed like we had the upperhand, getting a few kids off the streets, the queen sent more of her warriors and killed everyone. Men, women, children, they left no one. Everything was just a haze of blood and screaming and sometime, I must have collapsed from either exhaustion or a wound, I don´t remember. When I woke up, everyone was dead around me, and I guess the ice nation warriors thought so about me too since I was covered in blood. I must have been out for days, since everything was completely empty once I came around. I knew I had to get out of there, so I traveled through the lands, trying to find anyone still alive. I didn´t find anyone though, but I guess I wasn´t careful enough since some people I met must have understood I was a survivor. Not long after, the rumors started about the Wanheda.” She explained in a low voice. She shakes her head, as if trying to get rid of the images in her head and turns her gaze to Finn.

“I´m sorry Eliza, I really am. You shouldn´t have had to go through that on your own,” he says.

“My name is Clarke, my old name died with the people in our village.”

“Please don´t say that, we are what´s left of our people, and whether you like it or not, it is our duty to keep the memories with us. That´s what it means to be a princess Eliza,” Finn says, almost with anger in his voice.

“You don´t get to tell me what to do, I never wanted any of this. You´re the peacekeeper, you do the duty of remembering and celebrating the past.” She practically screams, making Bellamy worry about the guards as well as still trying to wrap his head around what she says.

“Our father always said people have different fates, me being born of peace and you of chaos and war, but now that we are alone, we both owe it to everyone we lost to remember and honor their memory. You were our princess, and you still are,” Finn says calmer this time.

“Wait a minute, YOUR father? And what do you mean princess?” Bellamy asks surprised, looking between Clarke and Finn.


	17. Chapter 17

Finn turns his head towards Bellamy, looking at him like it would be the most obvious thing in the book.

“Eliza and I are the twins of the late Skaikru Queen, she is my little sister and seen to tradition in our tribe, the title goes down to children of the female gender, making Eliza warrior princess of the Skaikru, and me her right hand, peacekeeper of the Skaikru.” Finn explains.

“You´re twins?” Is all Bellamy can get out.

“Yes, that is what I just told you.”

“You don’t even look alike,” Bellamy manages to speak, still not really accepting what he is hearing.

“Even one more reason to why we seemed to be destined for different things,” Finn says.

Silence fills the cell once more and all three of them look at each other, trying to come to peace with everything that has been revealed.

“Doesn´t matter if we´re destined for different things, you will both be dead soon.”

“What´s with the positive attitude little sister? And how on earth do you know Bellamy?” Finn says accusingly.

“Let´s just say that I finally understand what the queen talked about when she said I would finally fulfill my destiny and truly become the Wanheda, what an irony with you always talking about destiny. And Bellamy and I met about a year ago.” She says and gives Bellamy a look which shows so much more than she could possibly say.

“No need to say more sister, spare me the details.” Finn says and gives away a noise of disgust after seeing the look shared between the other two.

“Not that I mind getting to know all of your family secrets and connections, but I am more concerned about why you are so sure we´ll both be dead soon.” Bellamy says.

“Like I said, the queen wants me to truly become the Wanheda, so the night before my wedding, as a show to prove to people that my power will be hers after the union, she will have me kill you Finn. The one living sole still remaining of our tribe apart from me, which means that while you are still alive, I don´t have the power of our tribe, but when I kill you, I will become Wanheda and get the power of all. And then on the day of the wedding, she will have you Bellamy fight one of her warriors in a fight to the death, the problem is that it will be a fight to Your death. She will use your blood to seal the marriage, bind the union with the blood of an enemy, so that my power will be her power to use against Lexa´s coalition.” She says and starts to pace the room.

“Do you really believe all of this with the power of the commander of death?” Bellamy asks.

“It doesn´t matter what I believe, what matters is that Queen Nia believes it and that she will get you both killed.”

“How did you end up getting married to Roan anyways, and how did you get down here to see us?”

“Lexa sent me on an undercover mission, I was to assassinate the queen before this war destroyed the coalition.”

“Of course you would throw yourself at the opportunity to die yourself.” Bellamy mumbles.

“Yeah, well if I died knowing that I had cut her throat, it would have been worth it.”

“So how did you go from assassinating her to marrying her son? That can´t have been part of the plan right?” Finn asks sarcastically.

“Unfortunately someone recognized me when I walked through the castle, I still don´t understand how, but before I knew it I was attacked and practically drowned in a bucket of water when they rinsed my hair. And when my blonde hair appeared, they brought me to the queen who literally was ecstatic to have found me. Not really much to do or say when no one else in these lands has blonde hair apart from me,” she sighs, feeling disappointment that something as stupid as her haircolour stood in the way of her killing the queen.

“That still doesn’t explain the whole marriage thing or how you ended up here tonight.” Finn repeats.

“The queen wanted my powers, and instead of killing me on sight, she decided she would keep me, almost like a trophy, but what better way of acquiring the power of the Wanheda than to bind me to her family, therefore the marriage. And as for me being able to move around the castle, let´s just say that some skills are never forgotten.”

“Why don´t you escape then if you can move as you pleases?” Bellamy asks, his mind playing up the image of Roan kissing her.

“I can´t, I may be able to move through the castle unseen, but getting outside these walls are impossible unfortunately. And I do believe Roan is not completely on board to what his mother decides.” She explains.

“So you´re getting married to him because you believe he may not be on his mother´s side? You seemed awfully cozy with him for only doing it out of duty to save Lexa´s coalition” Bellamy snorts.

“Yes, I´m getting married with him since I believe it could stop this war, or at least making me able to do something about this war instead of sitting locked up in a cell like you two are. But since my plan won´t work anymore, I must figure something out, I will not let her kill anyone else I care about.” Clarke says, and Bellamy´s heart starts beating harder when she doesn´t comment on the part of her and Roan being close.

“When is this wedding of yours anyway? So I know when to expect getting killed by my own sister.” Finn says blankly.

“Trust me, it won´t come to that, I will get you out, one way or another. But now I must go, we are going into the village tomorrow, and that may be my opportunity to plan a rescue and find the right people to do it. It will have to happen fast though, the closer we get to the wedding, the more warriors the queen will bring here. So be ready tomorrow night, I hope I can make something happen by then.”

“Just be careful okay.” Finn says and gives her a long hug.

“I really should get going before someone checks my room.” Clarke says and pulls back, giving a look to Bellamy before heading out the door.

“Wow, that´s cold. I thought you two had a thing or whatever, but that didn´t even count as a goodbye man,” Finn says lightly before sitting down and eating some more of the still remaining food.

“Yeah, well I guess that last time we met she weren´t gonna marry the prince of the ice nation, that might change a thing or two.” Bellamy says, trying not to show the frustration over Clarke´s departure, and her reluctance to say anything more about her relationship to Roan.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke walks down the hallway, careful to stay in the shadows.

_No matter what happens tomorrow, I will betray his trust one way or the other. There is no way I´ll get Bellamy and Finn out without the queen realizing I´m behind it. And I´m not completely sure of what Roan will do._

Her emotions are running high, both from seeing Finn alive but also the conflicting feelings between Bellamy and Roan.

_After this, nothing will be the same, so this will be my last night in this castle._

Soon she finds herself back in her own quarters, and without hesitating she walks to the secret door behind her bed. No more than five minutes later, she opens another door and walks into a huge room filled with all kinds of furniture as well as weapons spread out everywhere. Roan lays on top of the bed, seemingly asleep. His bare chest slowly rising. Clarke feels a tingling sensation in her body when she sees his muscular body. She discards her dress quickly and is only wearing her bodice and corset. After taking a deep breath, she tip toes over to the bed and puts her knee next to Roan´s body, cautious to not give away a single noise. Just when she is about to lean down and kiss him he grabs both her arms and spins her around so he pins her down with his bodyweight. Clarke feels herself blushing, and can´t help but to enjoy the feeling of his body pressing against her in every single way possible, especially the hardness in his pants, pressing against her inner thigh

“I thought I told you I wouldn´t be able to control myself around you,” Roan whispers low in her hear and nibs at her earlobe.

Clarke pulls her hands free from him and scratches his back, something she knows he enjoys.

“And I thought you were asleep.” She teases and lifts her hips up, grinding lightly against him, earning a moan from him.

“So you basically planned on coming in here, sleeping dressed like that, and expected me to be able to resist that?” he groans and lays back down on the bed next to Clarke.

_Never expected him to be the gentleman, Clarke thinks, and that fact alone makes her body feel even more flustered._

Clarke straddles him and might “accidentally” roll her hips a little before settling down.

“Maybe I don´t expect you to resist, maybe I just want you to forget about everything else outside of this room, and just enjoy this night. With your mother, things can change at the blink of an eye, and I don´t want to risk losing this,” Clarke says and leans down and kisses him with all the passion she can muster.

Roan seems taken by surprise, but he soon reciprocates the kiss and Clarke moans when she feels his hips buck forward. This has the opposite effect on him though, so he grabs her arms and hold her back. He must catch his breath for a second or two before he locks eyes with her.

“Wait, are you sure about this?” he asks, hesitation evident.

“Yes, I am. Like I said, I don´t want to wait for your mom to decide when or if this happens. I want it to happen because it´s what I want, not what your mom wants,” she says with a nervous smile.

“Then let us make this night something to remember, no matter what my mother may plan.” He says and places a tender kiss on her cheek, obviously waiting for her to regret her decision.

Suddenly she feels a bit nervous, seeing how he looks at her, it´s not like she hasn´t been with a man before, or in that case a boy compared to Roan, but the thought of being all naked in front of him makes a chill run through her body. But then she smirks, seeing how he is also nervous.

“I don´t think I can get this corset off without help,” she says suggestively.

Roan doesn´t even answer, he just sits up under her and leans forward. Trying to unlace the corset while sucking on her neck. Clarke throws her head back when he reaches the spot just below her ear. And before she knows it, he throws the corset on the floor and lays back down while holding a tight grip on her hips. Clarke grinds down on him and relishes on the feeling how hard he is underneath her.

“I´m just gonna ask you one more time, tell me now if you want me to stop, because if you don´t, I will take you here and now,” he pleads, trying to keep her still.

“And then I will tell you for the last time this night, I want you.” She reaches down and grabs the hem of her bodice and pulls it over her head, and she barely has enough time to throw it on the floor before Roan rolls them over and attacks her lips, grinding his still covered erection hard against her entrance.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke walks through the little village, it may seem as she is on her own, but she is well aware of the three guards constantly following her, making sure she stays on course and doesn´t do anything the queen would disagree with. However pressing the situation is, she can´t help but smile a little at the memories of the previous night, and if she is being honest, her body is a little sore. But that feeling is soon gone when she sees yet another tribes leaders arrive to the village, which makes her even surer of her choice to break out Bellamy and Finn as soon as possible.

She spends another hour or so roaming the market, getting the things she is told she needs for the wedding, trying to find anyone in the crowd she can possibly use for her mission. Her heart is beating at a million miles per hour, and she knows the risks of her trying to talk to someone if that someone is actually loyal to the ice nation, if she fails, both her, Bellamy and Finn will be dead.

Luck seems to be on her side, and if she is not mistaken, she can spot one of Lexa´s warriors in disguise, walking through the market. Probably sent by Lexa to keep track on the events of the wedding no doubt. She catches the eye of the young woman, and without altering her babysitters, she thinks she understands. So when she is making her final errand, getting undergarments for the wedding, she walks into one of the shops and goes into the very back of it, asking the shop owner to bring her something which will impress the prince. A minute or so later, she stands in a private room, with over ten different undergarments to try on. She doesn´t try any of them though, but instead she just sits down, her senses on high alert. Just as she expects, the young woman from earlier soon enters the room. She is beautiful with her long black hair and athletic build.

“Did anyone see you?”

“Do you think we would still be speaking if they did?”

“I guess not.”

“You guessed right, but we don´t have much time before they figure us out, even though you are supposed to try on all those oh so lovely undergarments. So what´s going on? Lexa wants to know what happened and if you really plan on going through with this wedding of yours.”

“I was caught, that´s what happened. And when the queen found out about my true identity, she decided she wanted that power to herself by getting me to marry her son, the wedding won´t happen though.” She explains, trying to be as quick as she can.

“That´s what she thought happened, but she actually thought it might give her the upper hand if you would go through with the wedding, giving her direct access to the enemy as well as you being able to influence them.”

“I was planning on going through with it, but for the wedding, she will have two prisoners, both loyal to Lexa killed. I can´t let that happen.”

“Any warrior would give their life for Lexa to get an advantage over the ice nation, so you better suck it up princes.”

“You don’t understand, one of them is my brother,” Clarke says desperately, trying to convince the woman in front of her, probably the same age or perhaps a bit younger than herself.

The woman is quiet and seems to think about this for a while.

“Who is the other prisoner?” She finally asks, seemingly trying to determine whether they are worth saving or not.

“He´s one of Lexa´s own messengers, his name is Bellamy,” she answers and she sees straight away how the woman tense up and looks at her with a look matching her own desperate one.

“That´s my brother.” She confess, fear evident in her features as she pace the room. Clarke doesn´t remember if Bellamy said anything about having a sister, but now that she knows, she sees the evident likeliness between the two siblings. On the contrary to her and Finn, they share quite a lot of their appearances.

After a while she stops and stands before Clarke.

“I will help you get them out, and I might have a way to do it. Lexa wouldn´t want you to be involved with this, she wants you to go through with this wedding. So make sure you stay out of it, but also make sure that someone knows where you are at all times so you can´t be connected to breaking them out,” she says in a hurry, probably already trying to plan the details of the rescue.

“It should happen tonight, the longer we wait, the harder it will get will all the tribes getting here for the wedding.” Clarke explains.

“Don´t worry, I´ll get our brothers out by tonight, and for what it´s worth, I´m sorry for everything you´ve been through.”

Clarke realize that Lexa must have told her about her background, of course she would if she was sent here to keep an eye on her.

“Thank you, and good luck.”

“I don´t need luck princess, I have the skills enough for this.” She says with a smirk and heads towards the door.

“Hey, before you go. What´s your name?”

“It´s Octavia, and I´d pick these, they will make you have that prince on his knees begging for you.” She answers teasingly and throws a pair of bright red undergarments towards her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, always fun to hear your thoughts and appreciation! :)

Clarke is sitting next to Roan in the Grande Hall, trying to enjoy the food in front of her, which proves to be difficult since she is so stressed out. Roan reaches for her hand under the table and she immediately finds herself relax. The sense of calm comes to an abrupt stop though when a loud boom sounds through the castle. Everyone seems to be frozen to their places until the queen stands up so quickly her chair falls back and lands on the floor with a load thud.

“Guards! Find out what happened, spread out!”

Roan stands up and gets ready to follow the guards, but Clarke holds his hand tight.

“Please don´t leave!” She begs and grabs his hand with both her hands.

“Hey, it´s okay. We´ll just figure out what that was, I´ll be back soon.”

Clarke panics, not wanting him to go if that would mean him getting hurt.

“I´ll go with you, you know I can fight.” She blurts out.

Roan doesn´t even consider it, he just nods and makes his way down the grande hall to the hallway next to it where some guards are already splitting up. Clarke just follows him, and when they get to the guards, Roan gets a sword for himself and a knife for Clarke from one of the guards. He nods when she gives him a questioning look after getting the knife. Proving that he truly do trust her.

They are split up with two other guards and Clarke is so caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn´t realize which way they are going. Before she knows it, they hear voices ahead, and she recognize the surroundings as one of the smaller walls going around the entire castle. Through the low light, she sees Octavia pulling Finn with her towards a hole in the wall. Clarke can´t imagine how they managed to get a hole that size there, but she doesn´t have time to think about it since one of the guards just in front of her pulls out a crossbow and aims at them. Without hesitating, she pulls her knife and rushes forward to catch up with him.

“Get down!” She yells when she realize that she won´t reach him in time. Octavia pulls Finn down to the ground, making the arrow sizzle through the air just above their heads at the same time as Bellamy show up behind them, casting a look at Clarke.

The guard who shot shifts his attention to Clarke, and spins around and hits her in the head with the crossbow, taking her by surprise. Roan must have been caught up further behind because Clarke can´t see him yet.

She blinks a few times to clear her head of the dizziness she feels. And then charges at her attacker with her knife. Her skills seems to take him off guard, and even though the guard has a sword which he gets in a few hits with, she can slit his throat before anyone has the opportunity to reach them.

“Clarke!” She hears Bellamy call and turns to see him running towards her carrying a crossbow. He yells something else too but she can´t hear, she just stands there in shock, trying to hold her hand hard against one of her wounds on her stomach that´s bleeding quite a lot. Only a moment later she hears footsteps slow down behind her and she turns around quickly to see the other guard come running with Roan just behind him. She can see both Roan and the guard evaluating the scene before them, with Clarke bleeding and a guard laying dead on the ground. As well as seeing the prisoners further ahead.

“Stay right there prince!” Bellamy demands and rises the crossbow.

“Bellamy, what are you doing?”

“I´m doing something to stop this war, something you haven´t been able to do. It´s them or us, I thought you knew that by now.” Bellamy says with a dark voice, filled with anger and frustration.

“If you kill him, the queen will stop at nothing to win this war.”

“Well, that may be true, but she will lose her best warrior as well, so I say it´s a win win.”

Clarke sees when he gets ready to pull the trigger, and just before he does, she throws herself against Roan so he gets out of the way, making them both tumble into the wall without getting hit, though knocking out Roan. Clarke gets up and finds Bellamy deep in fight with the remaining guard. He is knocked to the floor, and just as he is about to give a final blow with his sword, Clarke charges forward and knocks them both to the ground. She gets in several hits and when he seems to stay down, she slowly gets up, going up to Bellamy and giving him a helping hand to get up. She gives him a quick hug, some relief flooding her senses of seeing him alive in all this chaos.

But the guard can´t have been knocked out as she thought, for before she knows it, Bellamy is kicked to the ground and she is shoved into the wall, the guard pressing his arm against her throat, his face covered all in blood.

“Not so much of a commander of death now are you?” He mocks and stabs her with the her own knife through her ribs. She yells out in pain and her entire being is screaming of pain.

“No!” She hears someone yell before she lets the darkness take her under.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, so sorry! But hang in there, longer chapters coming up the coming days :)

Roan moves with a speed he has never experienced before, within a second he is up behind the guard and has cut his head off with a single stroke of his sword. He urges forward and catches Clarke before her body can hit the floor. There are screams coming from behind him, and he knows it´s just a matter of time before more guards reach them. He realize that he won´t be able to keep the accusations away from Clarke, and if she´s not dead already, the queen would certainly see to it. So he takes a few quick steps towards the man she called Bellamy who now has stood up and watches with a heartbroken face the body in his arms.

Bellamy watches him with anger and absolute brokenness. The only thing he can think of is the lifeless form of Clarke in his arms.

“You need to get her out of here, I won´t be able to protect her after this.” He says short and leans forward to pass Clarke over to Bellamy without moving her body too much.

Bellamy takes her with gentle hands, and Roan recognize the look on his face.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks straight out, tears beginning to build behind his eyelids from seeing Clarke in his arms.

“She saved me from that arrow of yours, I owe her. And no matter what, I still love her. Just make sure she survives. You must leave now, I can´t hold them back too long.” Roan urges and cast a final look on Clarke, trying not to notice how pale her body is and how she doesn´t seem to breathe.

Octavia reaches Bellamy at the same time, and she only takes a look down at Clarke before turning a worried gaze up on Bellamy.

“We need to go now!” she says and almost pushes Bellamy forward towards the hole in the wall, towards the freedom that lies beyond.


	22. Chapter 22

They finally arrive on horseback at a small camp a way out from the ice queen´s city. Bellamy is almost shaking from seeing how pale Clarke looks in his arms. But he knows he must hold it together, at least until they can get her a healer.

Octavia had of course left them behind a while back, her horse being the fastest of them all. And now that the rest of them reach the small camp, she meets them and yells at a young girl to take the reins to Bellamy´s horse. Bellamy practically throws himself off the horse and gently pulls Clarke down to him.

“This way,” Octavia says before quickly walking through a small line of tents, soon reaching a bigger one. “Get her inside,” she orders and pulls the flap to the side, making it possible for Bellamy to crouch a little and get inside. There´s a table in the middle, and he walks up and places Clarke on it. He raises his head from Clarke´s lifeless body and finds himself staring into the eyes of a muscular warrior, body filled with tattoos, some visible even though he is fully dressed.

“Lincoln,” he says and nods towards him, giving the man a go to examine her.

Bellamy backs away, staying a few feet away from the table, barely allowing himself to breathe. Soon he sees Lincoln give Octavia a look, and Bellamy almost break from the worry filling his body.

“You have to save her Lincoln!” He desperately exclaims, surging forward towards Clarke, as if his presence and will could get her to heal and wake up.

“Octavia,” Lincoln says in a calm voice that annoys Bellamy, how can he possibly be calm right now, Clarke´s is dying right in front of him! But then he feels himself being pulled out of the tent and to the area outside.

He makes a move to get in again, but Octavia kicks his feet away, taking advantage of his unfocused state, making him end up on the ground. He grunts from the pain finding its way up his back, and he is so close to get up and fight his way in to Clarke. But he knows there´s nothing he can do, so he finally lets his body release some of the tension he´s feeling and manages to take a deep breath.

Octavia obviously see the change in him and helps him to his feet. Pity showing in her eyes.

“I think you could use a drink, there´s nothing you can do now anyways, if she can be saved, Lincoln can do it.” She says and starts walking through some lines of tents, towards the fire in the middle of the camp.

When they reach it, they find a few people sitting on logs in front of the fire, all apparently drinking. Octavia walks to a bowl and reaches down and fills two cups with the liquor. She gives one to Bellamy and then sits down on an empty log, giving Bellamy enough space next to her. He sits down and takes a big gulp from his cup, instantly choking on it.

“Never took you for such a softy,” he hears a familiar voice say.

He looks up and finally studies the faces around the fire, recognizing the two to his right.

“Jasper? Monty? What are you guys doing here? I thought you´d still be in your village.”

“We left about three months after you guys left. Clarke disappeared two months after you, and we realized that it´s better to take part in this war than just to sit and wait for the ice nation to take over.” Monty explains.

“I thought Kane said he would keep her safe.” Bellamy says with his voice laced with anger, downing his entire cup.

“He really tried, but she disappeared in the middle of the night, no one knew anything and it´s not like he could have kept her locked up.” Monty says.

“Well, at least she would have been better off being locked up.” Bellamy replies, his voice cold.

“What are you talking about man?” Jasper asks, obviously a bit tipsy.

Bellamy doesn´t answer, he just gets up, walks over to the liquor bowl and gets himself a second cup full.

“Seriously Bellamy, what happened?” Monty asks, beginning to get worried of the state Bellamy seems to be in. Bellamy just fiddles with his newly acquired knife that hangs on his hip, not bothering to answer.

Both turn their heads toward Octavia, hoping to get an answer from her instead.

“She was stabbed during the rescue.”

“Wait what? Where is she, we have to go and see her!” Jasper exclaims.

“That won´t help her, that Lincoln guy is busy trying to save her, nothing either of us can do.” Finn says, coming out from the shadows, obviously completely shaken and with a glazed look over his eyes, as if his not present. He walks up to the liquor bowl and immediately downs an entire cup before getting a second one.

“Who is that guy?” Jasper asks, probably meant as a whisper, but in his drunken state coming out loud and clear.

“I´m her brother.”

“You´re what? She never mentioned a brother!” Jasper literally screams.

“Well, there´s a lot of things she never mentioned.” Bellamy snorts.

“What´s that supposed to mean?” Monty asks.

“That our little Clarke kept a lot of secrets from everyone, I guess you should all know since we are all in danger after the stunt she pulled tonight. You have the right to know.” Bellamy responds with a sigh.

“The right to know what?” Jasper asks and throws his hands in the air.

“Sit down and listen, and I´ll tell you everything.” Finn says and takes a large gulp of his drink before getting ready to tell the story of their tribe and legacy, and how Clarke grew up to become the Wanheda, feared and hunted by so many people.


	23. Chapter 23

Bellamy finds himself more often than not sitting in a chair watching over Clarke the coming days. According to Lincoln, he has done everything he can, and now it´s up to Clarke herself to fight for her life. At least she is still alive, even though it´s by a thread, but Lincoln says it´s a good thing, the worst should be over.  

His days seems to pass through a haze, and he remembers Octavia demanding him to go to a meeting with someone Lexa sent, but he ignores her and spends his time in the medical tent instead. He later hears that the ice queen has sent troops out to strengthen the defenses on the surrounding villages to her city, and she is said to be furious about the wedding being off, and now offering a heavy ransom for both Bellamy and Finn to be taken to her. But it´s nothing compared to the bounty on Clarke´s head, the queen seems desperate to find her, and this time kill her.

Bellamy knows that they soon must move from this camp if they are going to keep away from the queen and her warriors, but he doesn´t want them to move before they see an improvement to Clarke´s condition. The night is cold and dark and he ponders about the risks of staying for a few more days. His thoughts are abruptly interrupted when he sees one of the warriors outside Clarke´s tent knocked out and seemingly hidden in the shadows.

His senses are immediately sharpened and his fighting instincts kick in. He pulls out his sword, and slowly makes his way to the tent and slips inside. A lamp is casting a low light through the room, and that´s when he sees a hooded man standing crouched over Clarke, being way too close for Bellamy´s liking. He lifts his sword up and gets the last distance to the man and places the blade to the side of his neck.

“I suggest you step away from her right this moment.” He demands, his voice almost in a growl.

With an incredible speed, the man has turned around and knocked the sword out of his hands, as well as managing to get a hit to his stomach, making him tumble backwards. He holds his hands on his stomach, pain surging through him.

The man has a knife of his own drawn, but he puts it down on the table next to Clarke and then pulls his hood back. Making Bellamy see red, his heart beating through his ribcage and adrenaline pumping through his body. Roan is standing in front of him.

Silence fill the tent, giving Bellamy a moment to figure out a strategy to take him down.

“I don´t want a fight, I just came to see how she´s doing.” Roan confess and turns his gaze to Clarke.

“As you can see, she´s not in the mood for visitors right now.”

“I am not your enemy right now, not unless you make me. I just wanted to see her.”

Bellamy sees how the prince looks at Clarke, and he can´t help but to feel the jealousy roll over him. But he also know that he doesn´t stand a chance if he decided to kill him seen to his previous show of disarming him even though he had the upper hand. Apparently the rumor of him being the best fighter in the entire lands seems to be true. He swallows his pride and relax his body, no longer being ready to attack him. Persuading himself that he could use an ally on the other side that apparently want Clarke alive.

“She hasn´t woken up since she was stabbed, but our healer says that the worst has passed. He has done all he can and now it´s up to her to fight her way back to us.” He explains, tired of repeating the words Lincoln has told him numerous times.

“She´ll pull through, if anyone can it´s her.” Roan states and takes her hand and gives it a tender kiss.

“I know.”

“I´m sure you do,” Roan says with a knowing look and releases his hold of Clarke´s hand. “I have to go, and I will advise you to move your camp by latest the day after tomorrow. My mother´s warriors will soon reach this part of the forest. And if I found you this fast, so will she, and her determination to find her is beyond anything I have ever seen. So I trust you to keep her safe, she will not let her slip between her fingers again.” Roan announces before exiting the tent, leaving Bellamy alone with Clarke.


	24. Chapter 24

Bellamy told Octavia about having to move the camp, but didn´t say anything about his meeting with Roan. He doesn´t know why, but somehow he believes it can keep her safer than if she knew.

They are packing up their things and preparing to leave when Jasper comes running towards him with a joyous smile.

“She´s awake!” Is all he says, and Bellamy doesn´t wait for him to say anything more before taking off, running as fast as he can towards the medial tent. Octavia just walks out of the tent and gives him a smile.

“Speak of the devil,” is all she says when holding up the entrance for him so he can pass. He smiles back and walks into the tent.

Clarke is sitting on the edge of the bed, Lincoln standing in front of her, examining her. Bellamy stops at the entrance, not daring to walk up to her before Lincoln is finished.  

“I wouldn´t recommend you to move at all, but if you have to, at least take it slow and make sure you don´t push yourself.” Lincoln says after being seemingly satisfied with his examination.

“Yeah, well apparently I have a kill order on me, so sooner rather than later I will have to move.” Clarke jokes and looks toward Bellamy.

There´s instantly a heavy feeling in the room, and Lincoln looks between the two before giving away a smirk and heading to the entrance.

“Send someone if you need me Clarke.” He says and makes his leave.

The second he steps outside, Bellamy walks up to her, helping her put a shirt on. She hisses in pain when she has to raise her arms above her head, but they manage to get in on.

“Thanks,” she says with a low voice, not looking up at him, but rather gets herself ready stand up.

“You should rest, you just woke up and you are in no condition to move yet.” He says and puts a hand on her shoulder holding her back. The moment his hand touches her, it sends electricity through his body, even though there´s a layer of clothes between them. He clears his throat and pulls his hand back, hoping Clarke doesn´t notice how uncertain he is acting.

“Apparently I´ve rested long enough, I´ve heard we have to get moving if we want to stay out of reach from the queen,” she says and looks sincerely into his eyes. Bellamy sees exhaustion there, but also sadness and a look of someone truly afraid. He takes a step forward, standing just in front of her.

“It´s over, we´re out of there. Now we just have to get back to Lexa´s camp and you´ll be safe. Lexa´s army will protect you,” and then he adds a little lower “I will protect you.”

He sees a tear roll down her cheek. Without thinking, he lifts his hand and places it on her cheek, stroking the tear away with his thumb. He expects her to pull back, but instead she leans into his touch, closing her eyes and seems to relax a little.

Bellamy holds his breath, waiting for her to decide what to do next, not wanting to pressure her into anything she wouldn´t want to do. And he is taken by surprise when she leans forward and wraps her arms around him, doing it slow so she doesn´t hurt herself.

The feeling of her body so close to him makes his body scream of joy, how he missed her. He finally breathes and returns the hug, careful not to press hard enough to hurt her.

“Why did you leave me?” she finally says, still holding him close to her, seeming to find comfort in his closeness.

“What do you mean?”

“Why didn´t you let me come with you when you left? I begged you to let me follow and you agreed.”

“Something changed,” Bellamy says, not wanting to give her an honest answer.

Clarke pulls back and looks at him.

“You lied to me,” she says with an accusing tone.

“I protected you,” Bellamy retorts, trying to figure out how to get out of this conversation. He takes a step back and starts to pace the room, a bad habit of his.

“And look how good that turned out!”

“You were supposed to stay in the village, Kane was supposed to keep you safe, that was the plan.” Bellamy starts to get irritated.

“So Kane went behind my back and got you into doing it. Did he convince you to drug me so I would miss you guys leaving?” Anger is radiating off of her, and her hands are balled up into fists on her side.

“We only tried to keep you safe, we both understood you would do anything to get your revenge on the queen, and we were right, you were willing to throw your life away and marry Roan just so you could get close to her.”

“Why do you even care? You did your part of the plan, but I´m pretty sure getting me into bed was not part of the plan he thought of when trying to keep me safe. You used me and then left me.”

That does it for Bellamy, he walks up to her, and slams his hands down on the table on either side of her.

“I didn´t use you, if I wanted to do that I would have fucked you before drugging you princess. So get off your high horse and understand that all I wanted was for you to be safe, not Kane, me! I wanted you safe because no one has made me feel the way you did, and that scared me, I had barely gotten to know you, but I knew I belonged to you. I couldn´t let you get hurt, I protect the people I care about and I was doing what I thought was the right thing to do to make that happen.”

He bends his head down, trying to get his emotions in check.

“You´re right.”

He looks up at her, trying not to be affected by her proximity. _Why did his body have this reaction to her?_

“What?”

“I said you´re right, if you did use me you would have done a hell of a lot more, and I would have let you.” She confess, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Bellamy´s heart races, to hear the confession that she would have wanted to be with him almost rips away all his self-control. He´s sure she sees the change in his eyes, now filled with hope of something earlier crushed into pieces.

“But a lot has happened since then, I thought you just used me and left me, I guess that was the easy explanation. And I´ve lived with that version of the truth for almost a year now…” She is interrupted by Bellamy crashing his lips onto hers, kissing her fiercely and trying to prove his feelings for her in that kiss. She responds to the kiss, opening her month in an invitation Bellamy is eager to accept. Soon they have to pull apart to breathe, but unlike the feeling of Clarke´s lips and tongue so demanding against his, the look on her face is uncertain when he pulls back. She swallows and wets her lips.

“Like I said, a lot has changed.” She pauses before continuing. “I think it´s best if you leave.”

Bellamy just stares at her, completely surprised by her words who speak a different truth than her mouth did just seconds earlier. But then he see the look on her face, and he then strips his face of any emotion and walks out of the tent without a word.


	25. Chapter 25

The hours that follow go by in a daze. People run around, gathering all thing that can be of use later on. When everyone seems to be ready to finally leave, Finn and a girl named Raven, who took part of the castle rescue, helps her from her seat on the ground and gently helps her up on a horse. She hiss in pain the moment she sits down in the saddle. Bellamy, who is walking by, carrying the last of the food, stops in his tracks, holding his breath while determining what to do.

The second he sees Lincoln walk up to Clarke with a frown on his face, he immediately continuous up to the carriage where he stacks the food. He ignores Clarke´s low voice and Lincoln speaking to her. Instead, he mounts his own horse and heads up to the front of the pack, taking the lead.

He urges everyone forward, and within minutes, they are on their way, and Bellamy can´t wait to lay more distance between himself and the queen´s castle. They will meet up with Lexa´s army about a weeks ride from where they currently are. And Bellamy knows the faster they get there the better, he has some information the Commander surely wants to hear.

They ride until darkness falls, and then they set up a small camp with a fire in the middle. Bellamy stands in the shadows, looking over the people sitting there, most of whom he knows by now, but also some still unfamiliar faces. There´s a crack behind him, so he pulls his sword with one swift movement and the blade ends up pointed to the throat of the only older woman in the company, Indra.

“They may not look like much, but we have managed to cause quite a lot of disturbance for the ice nation. Most of them may not be warriors, but as you may have seen during the rescue with the bombs, all of them has talents that can be of great use if used in the right way,“ she says with proudness and Bellamy lowers his sword and turns toward the fire again.

“I certainly can see that, and I hope all of them will be ready for this final war. The winter is quickly closing in and Lexa will have to make a final move before the snow starts falling.” He says, eyes landing on Octavia who sits and laughs with Monty and Jasper, Lincoln sitting next to her with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“She has been ready for a long time, I choose my second carefully.”

“I know you do Indra, and that is why I trust you to have prepared her for what is coming.”

“Whatever happens, her fate is in her own hands.”

“I really hope so, she is all I have left, and she needs to survive.” He says, trying not to sound too desperate.

“What I´ve heard, she is not everything for you anymore though Bellamy.” He turns to look at her with a questionable look on his face. She nods towards the fire, and more precisely towards Clarke who is laying on the ground in front of Finn and Raven.

“That´s nothing, she´s just a girl I met during one of my missions, and I thought she didn´t deserve the hard life that had been given to her.” His voice laced with frustration and sadness.

Indra looks at him with a skeptical look and just nods.

“Be careful Bellamy, having feelings for that girl in particular is a dangerous thing, but sometimes ignoring what our heart wants may be even more dangerous than any physical wound.” She says and disappears back into the darkness, scouting the surroundings and keeping watch while the rest of the group tries to get sleep and gathers strength for the coming day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, commenting and giving kudos, I appreciate it a lot! I have a few more chapters coming up the upcoming days, the plot thickens and the end is closing in ;)

They travel hard for the coming three days, Bellamy pushes them and barely gives them any rest. He is always in the lead, trying to pick up the pace even further, whoever argues usually just get a grunt as an answer and everyone fears the seasoned warrior. Even Indra follows his lead, trying to get the others to keep up with his tempo.

When it is approaching late noon on the fifth day, Bellamy hears someone call out to him from behind, getting him to wake up from his own thoughts. He doesn’t hear what the person says, but it sounds urgent, to he stops his horse just in time for Octavia to catch up to him.

“We have to stop, Clarke collapsed!”

Bellamy´s heart quickens its pace and worry fills his body, but he steels himself and takes a deep breath before daring to say anything.

“We have just a day left before we reach Lexa´s camp, we have to get going so she can get the information she needs. Get Lincoln to help Clarke, but we have to get going.”

“You don´t get it Bell, she has been pushing herself too much these last few days, she hasn´t even let Lincoln look at her since it would slow us down. She says you are right and that we have to get to Lexa as fast as possible.”

“And she is right to agree with me, I have information Lexa needs before she can attack the ice nation.”

“Stop being such an ass Bellamy, she has worn herself out because of you, because you asked for this. And now Lincoln isn´t sure if she´ll wake up or not.”

Bellamy feels the anger radiating off of him, and his entire body is all tensed up.

“Listen up Octavia, Clarke has done nothing she wouldn´t want to do herself, she´s a big girl so don´t blame me for what she has decided to do to herself. She is the one who put herself in a situation she couldn´t handle, and now she is paying for it.”

“No, you listen to me now! She didn´t have a choice at the castle, she was captured, and instead of being killed she chose to marry Roan so she could become a powerful inside ally to Lexa. You´re the one who messed that up, and don´t forget that she´s the one who saved your life when we tried to rescue you. So her being close to dying is on you.”

“Well sorry Octavia for being captured by the ice nation, it´s not like I planned for that to happen just so I could mess with Clarke´s plan on becoming a plaything for the prince.”

“So that´s why you have been acting like a complete asshole towards her these past days. She´s been miserable and you have ignored her, just because you hold a spiteful grudge against the prince.” She states, fire burning within her.

“It´s none of your business Octavia, she woke up last time, she´ll pull through once more. But we really have to go.”

“Fine, you go ahead with your mission, but the rest of us will stay here with Clarke, she deserves to be close to her friends if it goes the wrong way.” Octavia declares and gives him a look of utterly disappointment and anger before turning her horse around.

Bellamy doesn´t waste a second before spurring his horse on, determined to reach Lexa´s camp before sundown.


	27. Chapter 27

Bellamy arrives at camp just when the last rays of sunshine lights up the sky. He is exhausted and so is his horse. A young boy run up to him and takes the reins to his horse the moment his feet touch the ground.

“Where is the Commander?” Bellamy demands, voice hard and rushed.

“She´s in her tent with representatives from the twelve clans.” The boy answers.

Bellamy takes off, running through the camp, his feet leading him to the huge tent the Commander has. Two guards are standing outside with brisk expressions.

“How is it going?” he asks, hoping to get an answer before barking in.

“The clans are starting to waver, they want an end to this war, but since the commander don´t have a plan on how to do that, they are considering on tying their allegiance to the ice queen instead.” One of the guards informs him, seemingly angry with the current situation.

“I guess I arrived just in time then,” Bellamy says and walks into the tent, earning a silence from the leaders standing to the sides and Lexa up front in the tent. He walks up to her an goes down on one knee, bowing.

“Commander, I bring news of the ice nation,” is all he says, making some of the leaders shift where they stand on either side of him.

“Stand up and tell me Bellamy,” she commands, and Bellamy is sure he hears some relief in those words.

“I came close to the queen´s city, and I also spent some time inside in their dungeons,” he begins, Lexa gives him a questionable look, but lets him continue. “The queen is not as strong as she seems, she is desperate of getting the power of the Wanheda so that she finally can get the power necessary to defeat this coalition. Which means that she knows her forces are starting to thin out after all these years, she fears you, Commander, and that alone is a weapon. But that is not enough, before I was captured I found a weakness in her castle´s outer walls. The part that is towards the forest is weaker, the greens of the forest has found its way between the stones and made that hole section look like it will crumble apart. One of the girls who helped rescue me from the dungeons has the means to destroy that wall in one strike, she did that to one of the smaller walls, and I am certain she can apply on a larger scale as well.” Bellamy informs, pleased with the look Lexa gives him.

“Who is this girl you speak of?”

“Her name is Raven, apparently she is a new recruit in Indra´s group.”

“Yes, well Indra once again proves how good she is at detecting talent where there is some." Lexa says before continuing. "Was that all Bellamy? Otherwise I will have you leave so the clans and I can decide what to do with this information.” she says.

He considers it for a moment, but then decides for it despite the nagging feeling in his stomach.

“There is one more thing," he begins, words almost caught on his tongue.

"Yes?" Lexa asks, brows raised.

"As you may have heard already, the queen had the Wanheda captured. She planned on marrying her off to her son, Prince Roan, to get her powers. But she escaped with us during the rescue.” He begins and sees Lexa´s gaze waver before she speaks.

“Yes, we already know this Bellamy, and it was a bad thing she wasn´t able to follow through with the marriage since that would have earned us power on the inside.” She states, gaze hard on him.

“It´s not the wedding in itself that is of interest, but rather the prince himself. I know for a fact that he cares for _her,_ she was not a tool to get power for him, he actually loves her. That is something we could use in our advantage” he says, not wanting to say Clarke´s name for the pain it brings him.

He sees something shift in Lexa´s eyes as he finish his statement.

“Everybody out, now!” she commands, her eyes not leaving Bellamy.

He stands there, afraid of what he may have done while everyone leaves the room in complete silence. No one questions the commander. Once everyone is out, she takes a step towards him, even though he is almost a head taller than her, her presence is intimidating.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“I am, he risked his life getting into our camp just to see if she was okay after the rescue.”

“Is she? Okay I mean?” Lexa asks with a concerned voice, seemingly ignoring the fact that Roan is the important figure in this topic.

“I don´t know, she was injured during the rescue, and she couldn´t handle the trip here. I had to leave the group behind so I could bring you the news. I don´t know how she is.”

“You left her?” Lexa asks, trying to hide her surprise.

“Yes, I had to, otherwise it would have taken even longer to get here, and at the look of it, it seems like you needed my help.” He exclaims, annoyed with how the Commander don´t see the value in the information he has given her.

“I´m going to ask you one thing Bellamy, and I expect you to answer me truthfully.” She asks and takes a step back.

“Of course.”

“Why are you jealous of Roan?”

The question takes Bellamy by surprise, but he soon recovers.

“I´m not jealous commander, I just see an opportunity to use his feelings towards Clarke against him. Which in order is against the whole Ice Nation” 

“I told you to answer me truthfully Bellamy, and if you don´t, I will not hesitate to slit your throat.” She threatens and in the blink of an eye she has a knife against Bellamy´s throat, making him gulp.

Frustration is taking him over, and his heart is beating so hard it could be bursting. He doesn´t understand the focus the Commander has on Clarke, but with his hands clenched into fists, he takes a deep breath.

“Okay, fine!” he finally says. “I love her. I met her about a year ago and I fell for her the moment I saw her. I´ve never felt that way before, and I thought she felt the same. All I could think of when things got tough was that I wanted to get back to her. But then when I was captured I saw her with Roan. At first I thought it was all part of some great plan she had, but then I realized she actually had feelings for him, I don´t know how serious, but she feels it nonetheless, and that broke my heart.” Bellamy himself is surprised by his sudden confession, but he actually feels good to finally have been able to get the emotions out.

Lexa lowers her knife and starts pacing the room.

“I know,” she finally says.

“You know what?” Bellamy asks confused.

“I know you met her before. She came to me one day after traveling on her own for weeks, all she could talk about was how she intended to kill the Ice Queen. First I was tempted to just let her go and if she would succeed it would be good for me. But I was intrigued by her, there´s something special about her, and I wanted to find out what drove her. And not just that, she was like nothing I had ever seen before, I was captured by her you could say." Lexa says in all honesty, but Bellamy just sees red.

“Apparently you sent her away anyways.”

“Yes, I did. Blood must have blood, and the queen killed her entire village, she told me about it. So it was her right to carry out the mission if she wished to. But I was still reluctant to let her go. The need for her to kill the queen was not all that occupied her mind, and if she wasn´t completely focused on the task, I knew it would get her killed.”

“Oh, trust me when I say this, she was completely focused on killing the queen.” Bellamy snorts.

“No Bellamy, her mind was also on you.” Lexa says with a sharpness in her voice Bellamy has never heard before.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. She lost her entire village, and even though she may have found a new home where you met her, it was all temporary, and she knew that. Even the people she befriended there was just temporary for her before getting to complete her need to kill the queen. But then you showed up and whisked her away with a few romantic days, and she thought she meant more to you, but then you just left her and at the same time took away the possibility for her to kill the queen. You used her and broke her heart, and when she came to me, you still clouded her judgement. If you thought she were desperate when you met her, you can guess how desperate and wreckless she became after you broke her heart.” 

“I never wanted to break her heart, I love her, all I wanted was to protect her!”

“I was the one who protected her when you failed. You can´t deny her the right she has for the queen´s head, and by doing so, you hurt her more than anything. So I had to protect her from you.”

Bellamy thinks for a moment, taking in the meaning of her words.

“What did you do?” He demands and takes a step toward her, hands fisted along his sides and his blood rushing through his veins.

“I taught her that love is weakness.” She pauses. “You were her weakness, and she had to let you go before going for the queen.”

“You let her believe that I used her there in that village didn´t you? She might have been hurt that I left her and didn´t bring her so she could kill the queen. But you were the one who made her think that I only used her. You were the one who made her believe a lie for almost a year.” He now understands the extent to how Clarke feels about him.

“It was to make her stronger, I made her stronger.”

“Stronger so that you could use her! So that she would care for you instead?” Bellamy demands, ignoring the instinct that tells him not tobe aggressive to the Commander.

“We are at war Bellamy, I must do what is best for my people. And my feelings for her made her stronger where yours made her weaker”

“Yes, I can see that, stronger so that she could go on a suicide mission.” He says and leaves the tent in a few long strides, his body fighting the urge to throw himself at the Commander and take out all the frustration he is feeling, but fortunately he makes it out of the tent without acting on his impulses. 

He sees Titus outside, sure of that he must have heard his conversation to the Commander, but he doesn´t care, he must find Clarke and make everything okay with her.

“I need a horse.” Is all he says and Titus just nods before grabbing the collar of a kid who is running by and tells him to fetch a horse.

“Love is weakness Bellamy, however you see it, love can be used against everyone.”

“Love also makes us stronger.” He says before taking off after the kid.


	28. Chapter 28

Octavia pulls her sword out of the chest of the man in front of her. She is absolutely drained of energy, and she feels the sweat and blood all over her body. She sees Lincoln struggle against a female warrior just ahead, so she runs up to them and hits the woman in her head. Grunting she ends up on the ground where Octavia grabs her from behind and puts her sword against her throat.

“Who are you and where do you come from?” She demands, desperately trying to get an answer to why their little camp was attacked, and why she doesn´t recognize the warriors. She casts a look around her and sees that there are some mystery fighters laying dead, but also some of the people from her own group. The woman in front of her doesn´t answer her, and that makes her even more furious.

“Tell me or I will kill you!”

“I´m Echo of the Ice nation, we are the queen´s assassins.” She choke out when Octavia press her sword closer.

“If the queen wanted us dead she should have sent more of you, apparently she thought you are better than you are.”

“The plan was never to kill you all.” The woman says and laughs. Octavia´s blood freezes and she slams the butt of her sword in the woman´s head, making her pass out in front of her.

“Jasper? Monty!” She screams and runs around the dead bodies, terrified of finding one of her friends among them.

“We´re fine,” Monty yells, coming out from behind some trees, him and Jasper steadying Raven who appears to have injured her leg.

“Octavia,” she hears Lincoln behind her.

“Where is Clarke and Finn?” she asks, dreading the answer she already knows will come.

“They took them. But you should come, it´s Indra.” Lincoln explains, pulling her with him.

……

Bellamy gallops in to the small camp, and he is met by a clearing of dead bodies.

_I should never have left…_

Lincoln comes up to him when he touches ground. And Bellamy only needs a look before knowing what happened. Without warning he release the horse to Lincoln and punch the tree closest to him, screaming out in pain of both his hand and loosing Clarke. He collapse on the ground, exhausted from the ride as well as his emotional tumult the last hours. He screams out his anger and slams his other hand in the ground, trying to physically hurt himself for leaving Clarke once more.

No one approach him for several hours, instead they focus on tending to the wounded and making up a fire, but finally he gathers strength to get up and head over to them. Determination evident in his look.

“I´m going after them. I want you guys to head back to Lexa´s camp and tell her that she needs to attack now.”

“What are you going to do? You can´t just walk in there and think you´ll save them. The queen had a reason to keep them alive last time, she doesn´t anymore.”

“I´ll figure it out, or I might at least be able to delay whatever they plan on doing until Lexa gets there.”

“I´m not letting you go by yourself, I´m coming with you.” Octavia announces.

“You are not, you are to go to Lexa and join her when she comes, that is dangerous enough.”

“So it´s not dangerous for you to go there all by yourself? If you don´t remember, a lot of the people there has seen you before, so it will almost be impossible for you to even get close to the city without being detected.”

“I never said it wouldn´t be dangerous,” he pans, grabbing the flask Jasper is currently drinking from and takes a few fast sips.

“Wait a second,” Jasper exclaims, trying to reach for his flask again.

“You´ve had enough Jasper, and it´s gives good grace from the gods to share,” Bellamy reasons and takes another large gulp, his throat tightening, not only from the liquor but from his raging emotions as well.

Octavia stomps up to him and reaches for the flask, but Bellamy is taller so he keeps her at arm´s length.

“Bellamy give it to me,” she demands.

She sees the desperation in his eyes, and then he takes another long sip from the flask. Without hesitating, Octavia punches him in his stomach kicks his legs away, making him land on the ground, and giving Octavia the possibility to grab the flask from him.

“I will not let you go on a suicide mission, and definitely not while you´re drunk, your judgement is clouded enough as it is without drinking,” she screams at him, trying to make him see reason.

“You don´t get it, we can´t lose her. I can´t lose. _Not Her.”_ He confess, and Octavia see him break in front of her. Her strong and stubborn brother, brought to tears, sitting on the ground, holding his arms around himself. She leans down and wraps her arms around him, trying to get him to calm down.

“It´s okay Bell, I understand. I will help you get her back, but we have to be smart about this. The queen won´t kill her straight away, she will have to plan the execution and all that is around, that gives us time to come up with a plan.”

“I love her O, I never thought I would care about anyone but you when mom died, and that has been right for such a long time. These feelings scare me, and the worst part is that I don´t know if she even feel the same way. I hurt her badly, and Lexa made it even worse.”

“Love can survive more than you think, just see how much of an annoying pain in the ass you have been to me and I still love you.”

“Well, you´re family, you are stuck with me either way, Clarke on the other hand can choose whoever she pleases.” He says, starting to get calmer.

“From the looks she gave you when you ignored her on earlier, I´m pretty sure she does feel deeply for you, I don´t know how deep, but it´s deep.” Octavia says, helping Bellamy to his feet.

This takes Bellamy by surprise, and he have to hide a small smile when he thinks about Clarke actually feeling the same way she did a year ago.

“You are right, and even though she may not love me anymore, I sure as hell will do everything I can to make her love me again. And for that we need a plan. Raven, can you get over here?” he calls to the dark haired girl sitting on the other side of the fire.


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke and Finn sits in the same cell Finn and Bellamy were kept in. Finn holds her in his arms and just stares into the wall.

“I don´t want to lose you again,” she sobs.

“You did it once, you can do it again sweet sister. Find the strength within you, you are the princess of our people and our people will help you.”

“I don´t want it, I don´t want any of it. It doesn´t make me stronger, it breaks me Finn.”

“You are stronger than you think, and you know that. Look at me Eliza, it´s time for you to embrace who you are.” He says and puts his hand under her chin and makes her look up.

The tears flowing from her eyes finally come to an end, and Finn can see the determined icy colour take shape in her eyes.

She stands up and turns her back towards him.

“She will have me kill you, and after that, she will kill me.”

“Nothing is decided until it happens, we live in the now and do what we can to survive.”

“Stop trying to make this okay Finn, it´s not!”

“I never said it was okay, I´m trying to get you to survive.” Finn takes her hand and turns her around.

The door bursts open and a guard is pushed out of the way, showing the Queen.

A moment later Clarke is pushed up against the wall, the queen pressing a knife to her throat.

“This time I won´t let you out of my sight Wanheda, this time your power will be mine.” She says and hits her in the head with the butt of her knife.

….

The next time Clarke opens her eyes, she is blinded by the sun shining on her face. Her arms are bound over her head to a log and her entire body is aching from hanging. She gets her feet firm on the ground and manages to straight up and stand. Her eyes slowly adjust to the light, and when she looks around, she recognize the square just outside the Ice queen´s castle walls.

People are walking around the square, everyone casting glances her way every once in a while. She hears a rustling on her left side, and when she turns her head she sees Finn.

“Morning sister,” he says with a strained voice.

“What happened?” She asks.

“The queen happened. Apparently she plans on killing me tonight, and then have you fight Roan tomorrow, in a fight to the death.”

“How do you know?”

“She was pretty excited about it actually, so she was more than happy to share the details of how we will die when they brought us here”

“I´m afraid Finn. For so long I didn´t have anything to lose, and all I wanted was to get revenge on you and mom and dad.”

“But now you have something to live for. You want to live for him, Bellamy.”

“No, I want to live for you Finn, I want us to live together, we have lost so much time. You are my twin and my half, without you I have been lost.” She says with an even voice.

“You can find your way again, I believe in you.” He says and gives her a weak smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Nightfall comes faster than ever for Clarke, and as the sunlight dies out, more torches are lit around the square, and people are gathering, forming a circle around her and Finn.

When the last ray of sun disappear from the sky, the Queen is carried out from the castle on her throne. Being dramatic as ever. Clarke turn her gaze to Finn and sees his jaw clenched.

“I love you brother, whatever happens from now, you were right. I will carry the memory of our tribe with me until I lie in my grave, I will carry all of you in my heart.” She says, hoping she doesn´t sound too defeated.

“I know you will Eliza, and whatever happens, I will always be with you.”

Clarke just nods, trying to give him a small smile.

The guards put the queen down in the front of the gathering. She stands up and shows her magnificent dress in all its glory, and Clarke can´t help but to feel the anger from knowing that the queen sees this all as a celebration leading up to her gaining the power she wants.

“My people!” The queen starts and at that moment, Roan takes his place beside her, his face all hard. “Tonight we will witness Eliza, princess of the Skaikru, live up to her destiny and become the Wanheda. Her power will become mine tomorrow, and after tha, Lexa will be crushed.” She screams.

“You will become the Wanheda under my command,” she demands Clarke and looks at her with determination.

“I will never do it,” Clarke oppose.

“Oh trust me, you will. That´s why we start with my wish of some of the power of the Skaikru to pass on to you, my people, my warriors.” She says and turns to the crowd, earning loud cheers.  “So raise your weapons and earn the power for yourself!” she finish.

Clarke doesn´t understand what the queen plans on doing, but seen to the look on Roan´s face, it surely isn´t good. And when the first warrior steps out from the crowd and draws his knife, his steps aiming towards Finn, her blood freeze in her veins.

“No stop!” She screams and fights against her restraints, but her screams die from the shout of the crowd when the warriors drags his knife along the side of Finn´s body, cutting a deep wound which starts bleeding.

The panic is overwhelming, and the helpless feeling of not being able to help him is excruciating. Another two warriors make their way up to Finn, both inflicting wounds to his body. Finn clench his teeth together as another knife finds his body, screaming of agony from the pain searing through his body. The blood seeping through his clothes is getting more and more, but not enough to kill him anytime soon without several more knife wounds.

“Wait, please!” Clarke screams with tears in her eyes, barely being able to look at her brother in such pain.

The queen holds her arm up to stop any more warriors to step forward.

“What´s that?”

“Please, just stop.” She cries, all power drained from her and defeat evident in her body.

“Guards, free her.”

Two guards walk up to her and untie her restraints, and when she is free, the queen throws a knife at her feet. Clarke recognize it, it´s one of her own, one of the two her father once gave her when she started her training. How ironic that the other one was the one she herself was stabbed with during the rescue. But while she survived it, Finn will not do the same.

She grabs the knife and looks up from the ground only to be met by Finn´s pained features. She gets closer to him and with a quick lookover, she evaluates the wounds he has. And when she looks up at him with tears in her eyes, Finn only gives her a little smile through his pain, and then in their own language, though a bit rusty, he speaks.

“It´s too late for me little sister, I can see it in your eyes as well as feeling it,” he manages to choke out.

Clarke walks up to him and puts her arms around him in a last goodbye hug, glad that his arms are bound behind his back rather than above his head.

“I will carry you with me, always, you are my brother and my other half. I will join you one day, but until day, take care of our people for me, we will rise again.” She says in their native tongue as well, and holds him tights, feeling his blood seeping through her own shirt.

“Thanks princess.” He says, the last word dying on his lips as Clarke pulls back, the knife in her hand bloody to the tilt.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a really short chapter, mostly to build up for the upcoming longer chapters! Kinda busy with my final exam before graduation, but I promise I will update more frequently after that.

Everything pass in a haze, and Clarke is barely aware that she is taken to her old room in the castle. The guards push her into the room, and without taking a look back, she slumps on to the bed and cries herself to sleep.

……

In another part of the castle, Roan kneels before the queen.

“You will fight her Roan, it is not a question, it´s a command from your queen.”

Roan looks up and meets her icy glare. She must see something she doesn´t like since she snorts and gives away a wicked laugh.

“She will die, one way or the other, at least if you fight her you can let her have an honorable and quick death. I can not guarantee my other warriors will give her that. And if she in some miraculous way manage to defeat you, I will just let her fight more of my warriors until one of them kills her. And if you don´t fight her, I will have you executed for treason. So the choice is all yours Roan, either you both die or you fight her and then you get to live.”

Determination fills Roan, and his face becomes hard as steel as he stands up.

“I will not fight her.” Is all he says before he turns around and walks out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

A girl walks into Clarke´s room and wakes her up. Clarke just looks at her questionably when she finally manages to lift her head.

“We were sent to prepare you for the fight,” the girl explains and points back to where another three girls are standing. Two of them carrying what Clarke assume is to be her fighting gear, and the third a tray of food.

Systematically they get her out of her clothes, giving her food, and then dresses and fixes her hair. She barely eats anything, so finally when they are all done with her, fighting gear on and her hair back in the warrior braids the ice nation usually wear, the girls all leave the room except the youngest one.

“You need to eat, or you won´t make it,” the girl says in a quiet voice.

“Unfortunately I don´t think I will make it either way,” she answers, and walks up to the window.

“Then don´t focus on surviving, focus on killing as many as you possibly can before dying yourself.” The girl states. Clarke is surprised by her words, not sure if the girl in fact wants her to kill her own people or maybe just saying it to make sure the queen will get her fight. The girl seems to catch the uncertainty and gives away a little smile.

“The ice queen took everything from me, she took me from my home when I was just a child, and killed my family so that I according to her wouldn´t have any weaknesses left.”

“That´s horrible. Why would she do that? Go through all that trouble to get a child? Who are you?” Clarke asks and the girl sighs.

“I´m Charlotte, and I´m her Nightblood. She plans on using me as the new commander of the coalition once Lexa is gone.” The girl says, her shoulders slumping.

Clarke just looks at her, not being able to comprehend that the girl in front of her would rule the coalition if the queen got what she wanted. Maybe not rule per say, since the queen would rule through her, but still.

“How come she lets you come in here? I could easily kill you and destroy her claim to the coalition.” Clarke says, half expecting Charlotte to be afraid of her, but the girl just looks at her.

“Most of the guards don´t take notice of me, so I can do what I please as long as I stay with the other young girls in the castle, the queen expected me to be safest being with them, not telling anyone of me.” She explains. “But that doesn´t matter, what does matter is that you will have to fight. You can kill as many of her warriors as you can, take revenge on all the people in your life the queen has killed.” Charlotte says and slowly reaches forward and takes Clarke´s hand in hers, spinning her bracelet with her other hand.

Determination fills Clarke as she looks down on her bracelet, the faces of her friends in her tribe, the women, children and men who all died during that horrible day, her parents, and finally Finn. His last words echoing in her mind. Bringing something to life inside of her. A fury and energy beyond anything she has ever felt before. Charlotte drops her hands and moves to pick up two medium length daggers from the floor. She gives them to Clarke and gives her a quick nod before leaving the room, her eyes filled with encouragement and respect.


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke walks up to her window, one last time catching the view over the castle. Her entire body buzzing with anticipation.

The door to her chambers open and a guard walks in.

 _Jus drein, jus daun,_ is all she thinks before she with one swift move takes a knife from her side and throws it square in the chest of the guard who collapse to the ground.

“What the hell?” someone screams from the hallway before another three guards enter the room.

Clarke pulls her blades out and charges at the closest guard. They are all double her size, but her speed and agility makes her able to soon have them all dead on the ground. Her body moving without her even having to think. Someone get the idea of closing the door and locking it from the outside, leaving Clarke in the middle of the bodies lying dead on the ground. She walks up to the first guard she killed and pulls the knife out of his chest, drying the blood off on his clothes before putting it in its place on her side. She only have to wait a few minutes before she hears movement on the other side of the door, she pulls her knife out again and hold it behind her back.

The door opens and two guards come in with crossbows in front of them, aiming at her. She hesitates because she knows she won´t be able to kill them before one of them gets a hit with their bow. Another man comes in through the door behind the two first.

“Drop the knife Wanheda, or I will have them shoot you.” The man, she recognizes as Tristan, one of the Queen´s closest men, says.

Clarke drops the knife and holds her hands up in the air, recognizing when to surrender, even though her body is screaming at her to cut their throats.

“Tie her hands,” Tristan says and nods to one of the guards behind him who walks up and ties Clarke´s hand together in front of her.

“I will enjoy killing you, little girl,” he challenges and pushes her out of the door.

One guard is walking on her every side as they walk through the castle, all of them eyeing her wearily. When they arrive at the stairs leading down to the bottom floor. The guards place themselves in front of and behind her. When they seem to relax a little, Clarke throws herself to the right of the guard in front of her, and with leverage from the wall, she pushes herself against the guard with enough force to push him off the stairs, making him fall to his death three stories below. The next second, the guard behind her grabs her by her shoulders, but she spins around with an incredible speed, hitting him in his face with her bound hands. Being a few steps below him make it harder, but she manages to kick his legs away so he loose his balance and slowly fall off the stairs as well, but not before he catch her by her clothes, pulling her back. His weight is too much for her to hold so she falls back as well, back against the man holding her. But in the last second, Tristan reach her, and grabs on to the ropes between her hands. The man behind her loses his grip and falls to his death as well. Leaving her standing on the edge of the stairs with one foot, leaning dangerously much out over the empty space, only staying in place by the hold Tristan has on her. Her weight doesn´t seem to affect him at all, so with the hand he is not holding on to her with, he pulls out a knife and points at her, his large frame making it possible to touch her throat.

“Behave Wanheda or you will make me kill you before getting to the Queen, we wouldn´t want to upset her now would we?” He asks, voice filled with both sarcasm and annoyance over her killing his warriors.

Clarke just stares at him, challenging him to do it, because she knows he won´t. When she doesn´t say anything, he finally pulls her back to the safety of the stairs. He pushes her hard forward, being the one walking behind her himself with a hard grip on her neck.

They walk the remaining stairs down to the ground, and Clarke can hear the chatter from the people gathered outside. The rage in her has subdued to a quiet hum, but she can still feel it coursing through her every vein.

When they walk outside, she it met by the sight of hundreds of warriors, all standing around making a circle in the middle.  

“Took you long enough, and I´m pretty sure the Queen sent you with more warriors,” she hears behind them, taunting Tristan with a low voice.

“Yes, well apparently your little plaything decided to start the party early,” Tristan responds and keeps walking into the clearing.

The Queen stands up from her throne on the one side of the clearing, gesturing for Tristan to bring Clarke forward. He push her forward, not attempting to hold back from getting a hard hit in on her back. When she is in front of the Queen, he kicks her legs, making her fall on her knees.

The Queen looks down at Clarke with devious smile, and then lifts her eyes to her people.

“This is the day we have all been waiting for. Years of fighting and killing has finally brought us to this moment. The Wanheda, Commander of death, will bring us the power we need to defeat Lexa. So I ask all of you, to remember this night where the Ice Nation rise above all other tribes. And I ask of you to help me kill this girl and bring her power in to our own, find the fury and rage from all warriors we have lost, and all we have been through. Use this to find the strength to fill the ground with her blood!” She yells, bringing the entire crowd to cheers and shouts. Everyone is making some kind of noise and the whole city seems to be living on anticipation of what is to come.

An anticipation that also fills Clarke, her body already tuned up, and with the extra fire brought forward by the Queen, she can barely make herself stand still, instead fiddling with her two knives.

“Let us begin!” The Queen screams, and without a second of delay, a warrior surges forward, his sword coming down with a massive force, missing her just by an inch thanks to her quick feet.

The energy that filled her body before takes over once more. It´s like her body works on its own, finding the weaknesses of the opponent and skilfully leading her knives to every unprotected bodypart without breaking a sweat. She ends him with a quick jab through his neck, pulling it out and letting him fall to the ground. Before he even touches the ground, another warrior makes his way into the circle the crowd has formed around the fight.

The fighting continues and body after body drops dead on the ground at the hand of Clarke´s knives. From time to time, someone pulls a body out to make room for more.

Clarke is barely aware of what´s happening, and despite the endless fighting her body is still jittering with the energy. Once she dumps another body to the ground, she even smirks at the Queen who grows more and more impatient. And apparently someone else decides to do something about it.

Tristan takes a step forward, his eyes boaring into her.

“Finally thought I´d be tired enough for you to have chance on killing me?” She mocks, but takes a deliberate step to the right, getting in stance to defend herself.

“Oh, I doubt I would need you to be tired for that to happen. Seeing as I am quite experienced when it comes to killing your kind, I did kill both your mother and father after all,” he snickers, and Clarke´s vision turns red.


	34. Chapter 34

“Raven, we have to get a move on,” Bellamy tells the dark haired girl who´s sitting behind him, working on her invention.

“I know, I know, but if I don´t do this right, We will blow up instead of Them, so shut it,” she replies, shooting daggers at him.

Octavia crawls up and lays next to Bellamy on the ground of the small hill overlooking the Queen’s city. They hear shouting and loud noises coming from the city and Bellamy is all tensed up.

“What do you think is happening in there?”

“I have no idea, but I think when the cheering and shouting stops, we´ll be too late.”

“We´ll get to her in time, Raven is almost finished, and then all we have to do is get inside and place them where they have to be. Hopefully your princess will be able to keep them occupied until then.”

Bellamy just stares straight ahead, willing the noise from the city to continue while he hears Raven work behind him.

Anger and frustration fills his body as he thinks of how Lexa manipulated Clarke into believing the worst of him, knowing that he could lose her this day, and how he knows that he never will love anyone like he loves her.

All these years will come down to this very moment, all the fighting for as long as he can remember, and for the first time, it´s more important for him to save a single person than to end this war. As long as she survives, he will be okay.

“I´m done,” Raven sighs from behind him, evidently exhausted from working on her boxes non-stop since they got their command from Lexa.

Bellamy rises to his feet in an instant, and stand in front of the small group that is with them.

“You all know what to do, one box each, and it´s extremely important that you place them on the location Raven told you about, or it won´t do enough damage to get Lexa´s army through,” Bellamy says, giving each and everyone in the group a quick nod. They´re five of Lexa´s special apprentices, taught from birth to follow out her orders at the highest discretion, usually assassination. And now they look at Bellamy with serious eyes.

Out of nowhere Lexa shows up in front of him.

”Everyone ready`”

”Yeah, everyone is briefed, now comes the hard part though,” Bellamy says, not able to hold back the anger against her from showing on his face.

Lexa ignores his obviously tense state and just looks out over the city.

“This is our chance, don´t let it go to waste,” she says and her apprentices makes their way away from their group.

Bellamy picks up the last of the boxes Raven made as Octavia reaches out and touches his shoulder. “Be careful brother.”

”Yeah, Clarke won´t let us live the day if anything happened to you, I´m like serious, you probably shouldn´t go,” Jasper says.

“I have to, I´m the only one who knows where this box has to be placed. The other ones were simple enough, but this one must be placed on the exact right location, and I have seen it before,” Bellamy answers.

“Just don´t draw attention to yourself, and then I´ll be the first one in once it´s done,” Octavia announces and drops her hand to her side.

“I know you will,” is all Bellamy says before heading out, every moment is precious, and he hopes he won´t be too late.

He runs as far as he dares, and then he slows down, putting the box into the side of his clothing, carefully hiding it from plain view, and he has to be thankful to Raven who managed to make the boxes small enough to carry. It takes a few tries before he manages to find a way into the city, but he eventually makes it. The time it takes though makes him stressed, and he push his pace as much as he can when making his way through the warriors standing around in a circle. He has to make it through the crowd to place the box, and he takes one determined step after the other, focusing on not moving too fast to catch attention.

A noise coming from within the circle makes him stop dead in his tracks. A scream of pain. Clarke´s scream.

Unconsciously he makes his way through the crowd, earning some angry looks, but thankfully his disguise keeps him under the radar for the moment.

Once he is close enough, he sees Clarke standing with weak legs, using one hand to hold her shoulder tight where he sees blood seeping through her fighting gear. The first pain and shock of the wound seems to pass though since she drops one of her daggers to the ground, getting into a stance to fight only using her right arm instead. On the opposite side of her he sees Tristan, a man he recognizes from his torture sessions from his time in the dungeons. The warrior breathes heavily, and even though inflicting such a wound to Clarke, he seem to be displaying something with the look of, if Bellamy isn´t mistaken, fear in his eyes.

“You´re time is up little girl, it´s time for you to die,” he says with a voice not quite as confident as the words he uses.

This makes Bellamy spring to action, his only way to save Clarke is to place the box where it is intended as fast as he can, and then light up the signal for the others. So he backs away from the crowd, trying not to be too obvious with his intention of getting away from the display in front of them.

Once he is at the back of the crowd, he makes his way through some alleys, getting to the place where the outer wall meets with the front of the castle, he makes sure no one is close by or that any of the guards up on the wall sees him before taking out the box and places it on the ground hidden behind a small bush. Just when he is about to press the button on top of the box, he feels the tip of a sword make contact to his neck.


	35. Chapter 35

”What are you doing here Bellamy? I sure hope you have a plan to get her out of here.” Roan says with a strained voice behind him at the same time Bellamy feels him lowering his sword.

“I do have a plan, unlike you it seems, and at the look of things back there, I don´t have time to waste. So get out of my way Prince,” Bellamy sneers at him, almost spitting out the last word as he press the button on the box in front of him before standing up.

Roan eyes the box warily for a second before turning his eyes to Bellamy.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Bellamy knows he has nothing to fear from the man in front of him, if he wanted him dead, he would have already killed him. And just as he told Lexa, he truly believes he cares for Clarke and wants her safe, which means trusting him.

“We need the crowd to keep their focus on the fighting, or they will catch on to us before Lexa´s army can get through. So if you can do something about it, keep their interest on Clarke.”

Roan just nods and quickly walks back to where the fighting is taking place, determined to get Clarke out of it alive. Even if it means working together with the guy he probably will lose her to in the end.

He gets into the crowd, and makes his way to the other side, trying to make the appearance of getting close to stand by the Queen´s side. Once he gets there, his mother turns her gaze towards him and nods with a small smile playing on her lips. She probably believes Roan finally has decided to fight Clarke and end this once and for all, so with a little bit more relaxation she turns toward the fight again, allowing Roan to do the same.

Clarke is struggling, but so is Tristan. Even though Clarke is fighting using only one arm, and the blood seeping through her gear probably should have made her collapse by now, she still has the fierce look on her face when she round Tristan and gets ready to attack him again.

Tristan practically looks dead on his feet, and Roan can´t help but admire the strength Clarke is showing, he never could have imagined the skills she apparently possess. He has never seen anyone get Tristan the slightest tired during a fight, and now they seem to be equally matched at least.

Clarke takes a step to her right, looking as if she is to cut Tristan on his side, but just as he is putting up his sword to block her, she changes direction in an instant and is the next moment striking out to the left, drawing her dagger at an incredible speed once she gets close to him, and continues a few steps to the side, stopping in her tracks. The crowd goes silent, and wonders what just happened when Clarke turns around toward Tristan and gives away a devious smile the same second as Tristan collapse on the ground, blood pouring from a deep cut in his neck.

The crowd goes completely quiet, and everyone freezes. Tristan was their best warrior, and even though he managed to hurt Clarke, no one else seems to have the confidence to step up to the challenge. Roan gazes around, trying to read the expression of the ones around him. And that´s when he sees the smoke coming from behind one of the taverns a way towards the outer wall. He sees that some of the warriors raise their eyes toward the smoke, and that´s what makes Roan spring to action. Bellamy told him to keep the crowd focused, and that´s what he´ll do. He takes a step forward, making a good part of the crowd gasp, and then he turns towards his mother.

“It´s my turn to honour you, my Queen,” he says and bows, earning a brilliant smile from the Queen, as well as the attention of all the warriors.

“Make me proud my Prince,” she says, permitting him to stand up.

He barely has time to turn around and draw his sword before Clarke brings her dagger forward. She is incredibly skilled with the dagger, and even though Roan has a sword, he must take a step back to be able to hold back the force Clarke uses with her dagger. He looks at her face, and her normally bright blue eyes are barely recognizable now that they have turned so dark Roan can swears they are almost black. She makes another advance and Roan sees that she isn´t holding back at all, and he´s glad, that makes it so much easier for him to fight properly and make a good show out of it. But what worries him is the lack of reaction she had to him, like he was just another Ice Nation warrior she were to kill.

They dance around each other, trying to find the weaknesses of the other one, and on the contrary to what Roan would think, he injured shoulder barely holds her back at all, almost as if she doesn´t even feel it apart from the fact that she isn´t able to use it.

Their fight continues with no one getting closer to victory, and Roan starts to feel unsure of how long he´ll be able to keep this fight going without actually hurting her, or her hurting him. So he is relieved when he finally hears a loud boom followed by several more coming from different locations in the city.

The warriors around him shouts and after the Queen screams some orders, they take off in different directions to investigate what happened. Roan loses focus for a split second, but thanks to his great reflexes he manages to dodge Clarke attack. It takes him by surprise, but he soon gathers himself, knowing that they now just have to wait for Bellamy and the others to fight their way through the city.

He throws a quick glance back to the Queen.

“Take her to the dungeons! And find Charlotte!” She yells and makes a retreat with a few warriors surrounding her.

Roan expects Clarke to lay down arms when the queen disappears, but she doesn´t even seem to notice the chaos around her, she only focuses on him with a predatory look.

“Hey, it´s okay Clarke, I´m going to help you, “ he says, but without warning Clarke has swept his feet away and has him pinned down below her, her dagger pointed to his throat. Roan can only see her black eyes, and fear is actually spreading through his body at the sight of this girl in front of him who doesn´t even seem to recognize him.

“Baby, it´s okay, they´re gone. I´m not going to hurt you,” he tries.

Something shifts in her eyes, but it´s gone the moment it happens, and then she pushes the dagger against his throat. Just when she is about to draw blood, she is tackled to the ground. She grunts out in pain as her shoulder connects to the ground, but she struggles to get free nonetheless, and the power she is able to use is remarkable.

“Clarke, stop! We´re not going to hurt you, you have to snap out of it!” Bellamy gets out through gritted teeth, using all his muscles to keep her in place.

“She´s not reacting, it´s like she´s not even there. You have to do something!” Roan yells at him from his position on the ground, carefully touching his throat and making sure it´s just a scratch.

Without thinking or hesitating, Bellamy crashes his lips to Clarke´s, and it´s like his world comes to a complete stop. Clarke thrashes under him at first, but then she seems to melt against him. Her soft lips against his starts to move and welcome his touch, and when he brush her lower lip with his teeth, she opens for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Nothing else exists apart from themselves, but they eventually have to stop to get some air. Bellamy pulls back with a nervous but happy look, and Clarke just looks up at him with questioning blue eyes. Her arms relax, and Bellamy leans back a little so his body can rest.

“How are you?” Is all he says.

Clarke blinks a few times, as if just waking up, and then clears her throat before speaking, “I…I don´t know…I remember Finn,” she says and tears starts to fill her eyes.

“It´s alright, it´s over now, the Queen doesn´t stand a chance now that Lexa is inside her walls,” he says soothingly an pushes back a stray of hair that´s come undone from her braid.

“It´s not alright Bellamy, I killed him. I killed my own brother,” tears starts flowing down her cheeks and her body is starting to tremble. Bellamy shifts so she can sit up, and then holds her tight to his chest.

“I barely know what happened after that, or I guess I know mostly of what happened, but it´s more like I wasn´t even me, I was just following along with the fighting. So many people killed, and…and” she chokes on her words, barely being able to breath. “Roan, did I kill him?” she manages to get out. Her body shaking as if to fight of the feelings she has.

Bellamy looks up to see how Roan is doing, only to find the spot he previously sat on being empty.

“I stopped you in time, don´t worry, he´s fine and will survive,” _at least if he is able to get out of the city alive before any of Lexa´s men catch him,_ he quietly thinks.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I´m finally back. I´ve been moving so it´s been a few busy last weeks, but here is a new chapter at least, and we are closing in on the finishline, but a few more chapter left so hang in there. Thank you all for the kudos and comments!

Bellamy´s plan is executed without a hitch, and at the end of the day, most of the Ice Queen´s followers are either dead or on the run. Unfortunately the Queen herself were able to slip away, and with her the young Nightblood, Charlotte, making the threat from the Queen still present.

Bellamy is standing in front of Lexa, in the throne room of the castle. Last time he was here, the circumstances were a lot different, and he can´t shake the feeling of the torture he received in this very room.  But what gets to him the most is the fact that he still hasn´t had the chance to talk to Clarke. Right after the kiss they were swept away in different directions, Bellamy to fight the Ice Nation´s warriors, and Clarke was taken to a safe place on orders from Lexa, so he is more than eager to finish this meeting and go find her.

“The threat isn´t over yet Bellamy, if anything it is more real than ever. According to Clarke, the Queen has a Nightblood, she has a right for my position, and we can not take that lightly. And on top of that, Prince Roan was also able to escape. So you have to understand me when I say that it is top priority to find them and bring them back.”

“I understand you concern Commander, but I don´t see why you believe that I have to be the one to find them for you. You have other people to send, like your apprentices, don´t you think I have done enough to deserve a break,” Bellamy answers, trying to get the commander to release him of his duty for now.

“You will get your break when I tell you, and until then, I command you to find the Queen and kill her. I will send my apprentices with you, but you will go nonetheless, if you are unable to find her, return here in two months’ time and we will decide what to do then. But like you said, you have done a great deal for me in this fight, and I will give you tonight free before you leave in the morning. I can´t allow the Queen to get too far.”

Bellamy is nowhere near happy with the outcome of this meeting, but he also knows that he doesn´t have a choice, at least one night with Clarke is better than none at all. So he just gives the commander a quick nod before walking out of the room.

He roams the hallways of the castle, trying to find someone who know where Clarke is, but no one has a clue. Finally when he has made his way out to the open square in front of the castle, he sees Octavia sitting and sharpening her word while speaking to Lincoln in an easy tone. Her features change though the second she sees him.

“Do you know where she is?” Is all he says when he reach her.

“She´s in a really bad place right now Bell, are you really sure you are the right one to be there for her?” Octavia asks in a worried voice. Even though she only met Clarke a few times, and barely talked to her, she still feels for her, and the loss she has suffered.

“O, I know it may be hard to believe, but I really do love her, and I do believe I can help her through this,” he says with honest eyes and voice.

“I know you do, the question was if you had finally been able to accept it to yourself, which it seems like you have. So off you go then, but take it easy on her, she´s down in the dungeons. Jasper and Monty is there with her, at least last I heard.”

“The dungeons?”

“Yeah, the place where she discovered her brother was still alive, I guess maybe she is trying to think back to that moment or something,” Octavia says and focuses back on sharpening her blade.

Bellamy goes off towards the dungeons, his palms sweating from. When he reaches the stairs leading down to his old cell, he is stopped by Raven who gives him a questioning look.

“Please Raven, not you too. I have to see her.”

“Yeah, don´t get yourself worked up, I´m only here as a guard since Lexa thought Clarke would be more relaxed with a familiar face if she decided to move.”

“How is she?”

“Don´t know, Monty and Jasper are down there with her, but I haven´t heard anything.”

“Okay, thanks.” He says before walking the stairs down to the cells. Once down on flat ground, he walks up to a closed door and takes a deep breath before knocking gently on the doorframe.

He hears footsteps on the other side, and then the door is slowly opened. Jasper peeks out from the other side, with a haunted look on his face.

“It´s Bellamy,” he calls into the room behind him.

“Let him in,” he hears Monty say from the other side.

He is met by a sight of Clarke sitting against the back wall, rolling her bracelet around her wrist and staring straight ahead. Unlike what Bellamy expected, she´s not crying. She´s just sitting there, her eyes dark and hollow. Monty stands up and walks up to him, and says in a low voice “we’ve tried talking to her, but she just sits there.”

“We´ll leave you guys alone, maybe you can get to her,” Jasper says and nods to Monty. The two leave the room and close the door behind them.

Bellamy swallows hard to the scenery in front of him. The girl he against all odds love and would do anything to protect looks so broken and empty that he barely recognize her. With two quick steps, he is in front of her and kneeling. Clarke is completely focused on the bracelet in her hands, and it seems like she doesn´t even realize he is there, so he sits down in front of her and scoots closer, reaching out his hand towards her, but not touching yet. Clarke is still somewhere else with her mind, so he gently puts his hands around hers, carefully stopping her from twisting and turning the bracelet. Clarke tense up and her whole body seem to have frozen in place as she with scared eyes turns her gaze up to Bellamy.

When her eyes land on him, he sees the scared look disappear and be replaced with confusion and later despair, before she breaks completely and tears start flowing down her cheeks and she sobs so violently her entire body shakes. She throws her arms around his neck and he can feel his shirt becoming more and more wet, but he doesn´t care, at least she is reacting and showing her feelings, how bad it even may be.

“I hate her….I hate her so much. She took my entire family and people away from me already, and then when I finally meet Finn again she forces me to kill him, kill my own brother.” Clarke practically screams against his shirt, frustration, anger and sadness all mixed up in a chaos of emotions.

Bellamy didn´t know what had happened to her when she was taken, he had a clue seen to the Queen´s earlier plans, but no one knew and Clarke hadn´t spoken to anyone else, so his heart skips a beat at her confession. He can´t even comprehend how broken he would feel I he would lose Octavia, even more so if he was the reason to her death. So he just tries to calm her.

“It´s okay, it´s not your fault Clarke, blame it all on the queen. She may not be dead yet, but most of her army and allies are, try to find comfort in that for the time being.” He tries.

Clarke pulls back from him and leans back against the wall.     

“Yeah you´re right, and I was the one who killed a lot of them too,” she confess in a calm tone all of a sudden.

“You had no choice, it was either them or you, you fought for your life,” Bellamy says tentatively.

“Problem is though that I hardly recalling doing it, I just remember the look on every warrior the moment I killed them, and trust me, that was a lot of looks. Everything in between is basically just a blur, I remember feeling so angry and desperate just after I spoke to Charlotte, and then it was like I didn´t even have to tell my body to make the moves to kill the Ice Nation warriors, it just happened. I guess it´s true then what they say, I am the wanheda, commander of death, and my body knows it and acts from it too. This time it was to revenge Finn and my people.” Clarke says, a dark tone evident in her voice, and with a finality that speaks of the thought put into her theory.

Bellamy sits back next to her before saying “I have seen too much in this war to not believe in certain things, even though you don´t like it, maybe the Ice Queen was right and you truly did gain all the power from your tribe when you killed Finn. And maybe that force was what took over when you focused your mind and body on killing those warriors. Some things can be explained and some can´t, but most of the time it´s just best to accept what happened and move forward. Yes, you killed all those warriors, and whatever happened to you probably scared the hell out of you, but I am at least glad it happened, because otherwise you wouldn´t be sitting here.” He says.

“I don´t deserve to be alive, I should have died when I should have, I´m a monster,” she says with tears starting to fall again.

“You´re not a monster Clarke, you have to believe me on that account,” he says and pulls her into his body, holding her as tight as he possibly can.

“You left me, and it´s for the best anyways, everyone I love die around me,” she sobs.

“Like I told you before Clarke, I only left you because I wanted to keep you safe. I couldn´t live with myself if something happened to you, and that scares me so much, I haven´t felt that way about anyone except for Octavia my entire life,” he says and tries to calm her down.

Clarke is quiet for a long time until her tears stop falling, and then she pulls back a little bit so she can look into Bellamy´s eyes.

“I´m sorry I didn´t believe you before, I was just so angry and then Lexa made me think you played me, and it was so easy to think about it that way. Truth be told, I started living again for the first time since my people died when I met you, and when you left I broke apart,” Clarke says with sad voice.

“I promise I will never leave you like that again, I will stand by your side as long as you want me to. And I´ll always be honest with you from here on, I want you to be able to trust me and love me. And seen to that there is something you need to know, Lexa is sending me away tomorrow to hunt down the Ice Queen, I´ll be gone until I find her, or return within two month’s time if I am unsuccessful.”

“I´ll always want you by my side Bellamy, and I promise I´ll be honest with you as well. And I really can´t wait until you get back from your mission, I need you, I think I always have.” Clarke confess and her eyes fall to his lips at that moment. The hollowness and distraught are replaced with another growing feeling low in her belly, and without thinking more, she catch his face with both her hands and crash her lips onto his.

Bellamy freezes for a moment, unsure of the sudden change of atmosphere. Clarke feels his hesitation and pulls back with a confused and nervous look.

“What is it? I thought this was what you wanted?”

“Trust me Clarke, it really is. But I don´t think this is the right time, you´re in a bad place right now, and to be honest I would like it much better if I got to kiss you somewhere else than in the dungeon I spent so much time in before. Let´s go and find somewhere to sleep, I think we both need to calm down and let all of this sink in for a little while. And if you still feel the same way when we get to bed, I would love nothing more than to do whatever you demand of me,” Bellamy explains, desperate to get the frown on her face to go away. He stands up and reaches out to help her stand up.

Once she is up, he intertwine their hands and sends her a questioning look, as if to ask if this is okay, and she nods as well as gives him and attempt to a small smile.

“Thanks Bellamy, but trust me, once we get into that bed, I assure you that I will still feel the same way, you´re right, we have to accept and move on and according to me start to enjoy what we have already lost so much time from.” She says and actually gives him a real smile, which makes Bellamy´s body jitter with happiness.

“Lets go then and find out,” he says and gently pulls her with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke walks through the square at Polis. After Bellamy left almost two months ago, Lexa left a force at the Ice Nation castle, but then pulled back the rest of her forces to Polis where they have been since. The coalition is in a fragile state, but the victory against the Ice Queen strengthened Lexa´s rule. Now, the last resistance against peace is the fact that Queen Nia is still free somewhere with a nightblood at her side.

“Hey, Clarke!” She hears from behind her so she turns around.

“Hey Raven, what are you up to?”

“Monty actually sent me to get you, something about trying out a theory he had talked to you about earlier?” Raven says, but then frowns at Clarke. “Clarke are you feeling okay? You don´t look too good.”

“I´m fine Raven, just the stress getting to me. I´ll be fine once I sit down.”

“If you say so…you want me to walk you to Monty just in case?”

“I´m telling you I´m fine. But I wouldn´t mind the company.” Clarke says and tries to muster up a smile despite the uneasy feeling in her body.

…..

“Hey Monty!”

“Oh, hey Clarke. Good that you could come so quickly.” Monty says but keeps tapping on the screen in front of him for a few seconds before turning around to greet the girls.

“So tell me, did you come up with something?” Clarke asks and sits down, earning a frown from Raven which she ignores.

“Yeah, well, like we talked about before, I think your bracelet acts as some sort of enhancement gadget. I know you told me that Finn made that for you, but based on your behaviour and so on, I wouldn´t be surprised if there was something inside it besides just wood. So I would like to scan it if that´s okay?”

“Sure, it would be nice to actually get some answers,” Clarke says and removes her bracelet and hands it to Monty.

He puts the bracelet on a table and then picks up a scanner from a drawer. Slowly he moves the scanner over the bracelet and slowly an image shows up on the screen he earlier were tapping on as well as a bunch of text and numbers which makes no sense to Clarke, but Raven gives away a whistle.

Monty put down the scanner and sits down in the chair in front of the screen.

“Yeah, I agree with you there Raven.”

“Guys what is it, you know I can´t read that jibberish.” Clarke complains.

“There´s a chip inside of the bracelet, and it seems like it functions in both the way of reading values as well as being able to send out impulses to actually affect whatever is close. Monty, we should be able to tap into its programming right?”

“In theory yes, it just depends on if we´ll understand any of it if we manage to unlock it.”

He grabs the bracelet from the table and closely examine it, after a while he smiles and press three places at the same time, and to Clarke´s surprise, a little hatch is opened. Monty grabs a chord from his table and plugs it into the hole. He then press a few keys on the screen in front of him and then the entire screen is filled with what Clarke would call more jibberish.

“I don´t get it, none of the people in my village had any tech power as far as I knew, and Finn never said anything about the bracelet.” Clarke says, trying to make sense of all of this.

“Have you ever considered that fact that they chose to just not tell you, or that you were too young to be told about it before everyone died? You said it yourself that you were to take over the throne after your mom, maybe they would have told you then.” Raven tries.

“Yeah, well I guess we´ll never know now.”

“Don´t say that, maybe this chip can tell us something about your tribe and how it works. I just have to turn it on somehow, it seems like it´s in an off mode where I can´t read anything of importance,” Monty says and taps away on the computer.

“You sure about this Monty, we don´t know what that will show or do.” Raven says before Monty press the enter button.

“I wanna know if there is anything on there that can answer my question, so I say do it.” Clarke announces.

Monty swallows hard and then gives her a quick nod.

“Here goes nothing,” he says and press the button.

The screen immediately starts to flicker and without warning Clarke falls off her chair, unconscious.

“Clarke! Clarke! Wake up!” Raven practically screams, shaking her friend lying lifeless on the floor who isn´t responding.

“Med bay, med bay. Come in. Can anyone hear me? We need a healer to tech room. Clarke just collapsed. Over.” Monty calls into his phone, directly connected to all of the different sections of the Polis tower.

“What the hell did you do Monty, she isn´t waking up!”

“I don´t know, I just thought I turned the device on, you saw the programming yourself.” Monty answers, slightly panicking.

“This is med bay, we´re sending a team to help you get her here, don´t move her. Over.” A voice from the other side of the line answers.

“They´re sending someone, and we shouldn´t move her until they get here.” Monty says and lift his eyes to the screen again. “Hey Raven check this out.” He says with wonder.

….

Clarke is laying in the med bay on a high table with a fur underneath her. Raven and Monty are standing in a corner of the room, discussing in low voices. Jasper is pacing the room and Octavia is sitting on a chair, her sword in front of her and her eyes intently following Nyko´s, the head healer of Polis, every move. He is carefully examining her when Bellamy bursts through the door to the med bay and throws himself forward until he gets to Clarke´s side.

“What happened?” Is all he says, not taking his eyes from her, and gently placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“We don´t really know, we were examining her bracelet and when we tried to turn it on, she collapsed. It really shouldn´t have happened, we were able to read the program after Clarke collapsed and it should just have rallied her up with adrenaline, kind of in the way she explained happened at her fighting. The bracelet is supposed to read the host and through that send out signals to control certain parts of the body in the wanted way, and it should have read her vitals properly and not sent her into this state, the bracelet must have malfunctioned when we did something or that shouldn´t have happened. It is supposed to protect the owner, increasing or decreasing vitals to make the body able to perform in the best suited way, not collapse.” Monty hurriedly says, barely pausing.

“If she took it off, how come you weren´t affected?” Bellamy asks worry etched across his features.

“According to the data it only responds to a specific gene code, apparently Clarke´s royal blood line.”

Nyko finish his examination and has listened to the explanation of Clarke´s bracelet, so he then turns toward Bellamy, making everyone step closer.

“I think the bracelet did protect her,” he says with a frown, obviously trying to think through this.

“What do you mean protect her? How could it protect her by making her go unconscious?” Jasper asks playing nervously with his goggles.

“If you say it´s true that it reads her vitals, and that last time it turned on she was when she went into this warrior mode or whatever you can call it. I´m pretty sure the bracelet read her vitals and knocked her out because she would have been harmed if she had gone into that adrenaline mode.” He says and sighs, shaking his head slightly to himself.

“Why would it have harmed her this time if it didn´t last time?” Bellamy asks, with a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Last time she wasn´t this far along in her pregnancy.” Nyko says and wait for Bellamy´s reaction.

“Bell?” Octavia tentatively asks and reach out to touch his arm when she sees the blood drain from his face.

He just shakes her off and storms out to the hallway, settling with pacing nervously just outside the door. Octavia walks out of the door just a few moments later, a big question written all over her.

“Both Clarke and the baby will be fine Bellamy, Nyko says she´ll wake up soon. I don´t understand why you´re so off. Apparently you two love each other and I guess a baby wasn´t on the map, at least for her I know, but you´ll figure it out, together.”

“It´s not mine.” Bellamy gets out before punching the wall behind him with all the force he can muster, screaming out in pain at the contact.

Octavia surges forward and wrestles him to the ground before he can harm himself any further.

“What do you mean it´s not yours? I thought you..” She says, drifting off into understanding.

“Yeah, now you get it. We never slept together, so there´s no chance that baby is mine.” He continues.

“And you think she slept with Roan…”

“There´s no other explanation, she was captured for a long time, so if there was someone before that, she would have been showing already. And I´m pretty sure her and Roan went there.” He says, pain evident in his voice.

Octavia sits back and gets off of him, leaning her back against the wall. “That really do suck Bell, I get it. But she´s with you now, and this baby won´t change that, she loves you and Roan is out of her life. It´ll be okay.”

Bellamy scrambles up and leans against the wall next to her and puts his head between his hands.

“It won´t be okay though, and Roan is not out of her life. I have him here in the tower together with the Queen, and Clarke will never forgive me for delivering the father of her baby to Lexa for execution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaam! Please don´t hate, I had this idea since the very beginning of this story and I do believe it will add some depth to a few characters. Things are finally starting to clear up and we are yet another chapter closer to the finish :D Remeber, kudos and comments are always appreciated as well as input or other ideas.
> 
> Keep enjoying!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s just say that this chapter will be the calm before the storm. Next we´re taking off for real!

Bellamy is called to Lexa´s throne room soon after calming down, and once again he finds him standing in front of her, anger radiating from her.

“I trust you haven´t told anyone?”

“Only Octavia knows the truth, the rest probably just think I was shocked by the news of having a baby,” he says with a strained voice.

“Let´s keep it that way, this can not become public knowledge.”

“I know, but what are we going to do when Clarke wakes up? I`m sure she won´t agree with killing the father of her child.”

“That is not her place to agree or not on, she shouldn´t have put herself in this situation to start with.”

“You do know she has a say in it though, she´s the representative from the thirteenth clan now that she´s alone left, and she has a say in the decisions the coalition makes. And not just that, if she were to be excluded, people would start to question your leadership, they know she is alive and expect her to take her place in the coalition.”

“I know that Bellamy, but you come up with a better idea then,” Lexa snarls.

“I can´t,” he confess and he feels his shoulders sag.

Their meeting is disturbed by a loud knock on her door, and Lexa gives Bellamy a quick nod before he takes a few steps back, making room in front of the throne for whoever would come in.

“Enter!”

The door swings open and Indra makes her way towards Lexa before speaking.

“The coalition has heard of the capture of Queen Nia and prince Roan, and they demand a council meeting.” Is all she says with her eyes set on the floor in front of Lexa.

Lexa gives a worried look to Bellamy before speaking “are they here already?”

“Yes, they are waiting down at the entrance.”

“Bring them up then and let´s hear what they have to say.”

“Yes, Commander.” Indra says and leaves the room.

Once the door is closed behind her, Bellamy turns toward Lexa again.

“What do you think they are planning?”

“I don´t know, but I know better than to keep people wondering about and getting more ideas than they already have. And if we´re lucky, Clarke will be left out of this since she is still in the infirmary.”

A grateful feeling fills Bellamy with her words, despite hating her for putting obstacles between himself and Clarke, he appreciates the will she apparently has of keeping Clarke safe.

Soon after there is another knock on the door, and this time it opens without waiting for Lexa to answer. Ten men and two women walks through the door, all lining up in two lines in front of the throne where Lexa now sits down.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asks calmly.

“We are here to check on the news of the Ice Nation Queen´s capture along with her son.” The man closest to Lexa says.

“What you´ve heard is correct. Bellamy has captured and brought the Queen here to Polis, making it possible for us to finally have peace.” Lexa answers, a sense of victory in her voice.

“We´ve also heard that the Queen is accompanied by a nightblood.” The man continues, intently staring at Lexa in search for a reaction.

“Yes, that rumour is right as well.” Lexa says after a long paus, slightly lacking her previously confident voice.

“According to the law, you can not execute the Queen if the nightblood pledge herself to her, it´s the power that comes with the blood.”

“I know the law, and I do not intend to break it, but I ask all of you to consider this, we have been at war for years, and lost more than I care to admit. Do you really ask me to give the person behind all of that a way out alive?”

A quiet murmur erupts but is soon silenced again when the same man takes a step forward.

“Peace is what we all want, but if we do not follow our laws and create this peace by breaking law, the peace will not last. We think of the future Commander.”

“Commander, may I speak?” Bellamy raise his voice and asks.

Lexa nods, “go ahead.”

“Why don´t we bring the nightblood up here and ask her who she wants to pledge her allegiance to? Just because she is in the company of the Ice Queen doesn´t mean that is what she truly supports. If she pledges to Queen Nia, she will have to fight Lexa for the title of Commander as well as ensuring the life of the Queen, but wouldn´t it be possible for her to pledge herself to another nightblood? Is there anything that says that she has to pledge herself to a certain tribe rather than the leader of the coalition?” He asks, making the entire room fall into discussion and earning a small smile from Lexa.

Another man silence the other tribes after a few minutes of heated discussion.

“Your warrior is right, the young nightblood could pledge herself to you,” he announces.

Lexa stands up, her shoulders brought back and with a fierce look on her face.

“Then let´s bring them up here. Depending on what the nightblood says, we will decide the fate of the Queen and Prince, so bring them as well. Bellamy, bring my apprentices up here to keep an eye on them. The rest of you, find your witnesses for the trials and bring them here within an hour, tonight we end this war, one way or the other.”


	39. Chapter 39

The tribe leaders leave the room and leave Lexa and Bellamy alone.

“Don´t think you can save the Prince, Bellamy, it is neither your fault nor your responsibility to keep him safe, despite your relationship to Clarke.”

“I know it´s not, but this is my last chance to make Clarke see how much she means to me,” Bellamy sighs.

“Whatever you do Bellamy, I trust you to know that your allegiance is to me, and you will not do anything that will endanger the peace I´ve been working so hard to achieve. Now, gather my apprentices, and in an hour, take them with you and bring me the prisoners.”

….

The hour pass and Lexa patiently awaits the tribe leaders to return. One by one, they arrive with their respective witnesses, and take their places along the side of the room. Once everyone is there, the door once more opens and Bellamy walks through the door with the prisoners and the guards on either side of them.

Prince Roan only stares straight ahead, a cold look in his eyes. The Queen on the other hand searches the crowd and seems to evaluate every single one in the room. Next to her is Charlotte, and the little girl seems unexpectantly calm with a steady expression.

The three prisoners are placed on a row in front of Lexa, who hasn´t moved a muscle on her throne.

“Young Nightblood, please step forward,” she finally says, and the girl obeys her instantly, she looks up at Lexa without wavering.

“We have gathered you here to ask you to state where your allegiance lie. It is important for you to know that you are safe here, and that we demand to know the truth. It has also been brought up in the council that you do not have to pledge yourself to a specific tribe, but rather to the person who you believe in to be the rightful leader of this coalition. Think closely before you decide,” Lexa says matter of factly, voice stripped of any emotion.

Charlotte looks around a little, and then clears her throat.

“I pledge my allegiance to Queen Nia, Queen of the Ice Nation,” she says without any doubt.

“You do realize then that you challenge the commander for her place?” One of the tribe leaders say, obviously surprised by the little girl´s answer.

“Yes, I am well aware of that,” is all Charlotte answers.

The Ice Queen takes a step forward to stand next to Charlotte.

“And through this declaration, the Ice Nation, with the Nightblood Charlotte, challenges Lexa, Commander of the thirteen clans,” the Queen says, a smirk on her face. “We demand a trial through combat of who will sit on that throne, and as Charlotte´s tribute, we choose Roan, Prince of the Ice Nation.”

A murmur erupts among the present people. Some angry for the turn of events, and some even afraid of the Queen and her power. People argue about what should happen and what the laws say until Lexa stand up and silence them all.

“We have the laws on our side, and we will have that trial, Commander,” the Queen says, triumph written all over her face.

“I will be my own tribute, the rightful ruler of this coalition does not have other people fight their wars, so prepare Prince, tonight we fight.” Lexa announce with a voice of steel.

The Queen´s stance weakens for a moment before she straightens up a bit, undoubtedly not so sure about her victory with Lexa fighting as if anyone else would have. But she gathers herself quickly.

“It has just come to my attention that the thirteenth clan isn´t represented here today. Is there a reason for this Commander? Otherwise I do suggest that you bring her here, or this council meeting is not valid in the eyes of the law.”

Lexa gives Bellamy quick look of understanding and frustration, of course the Queen would try everything to weaken her claim to the throne and get her off balance for the upcoming fight. And bringing Clarke into this will complicate things even further.

“Queen Nia is correct, Wanheda needs to be here, she is officially a member of this council once knowledge of her being alive came to light.” One of the tribe leaders say.

“Bellamy, can you bring Clarke Griffin of the Skaikru here?”

“Yes, Commander.” He knows they don´t have a choice but to do what the Queen wishes, the laws are on her side and the council follows them down to every detail.

He leaves the room and heads down to the med bay, and once there he is met by Nyko outside.

“How is she?”

“She just woke up and I told her about her, ehm condition, and under the circumstances I think she reacted pretty well to everything, especially since you weren´t there when she woke up.”

“Can she move? The council just sent for her.” Bellamy asks, avoiding going further into detail about Clarke´s “condition”.

“Well, she just woke up from collapsing, so I would recommend her to rest, but I assume the council won´t be so understanding about that. I´ll give her something for her headache, but there´s not much else I can do.”

“Thanks Nyko.”

They walk in to the med bay where Raven and Jasper sit on either side of Clarke, and they all seem to be in a pretty good mood until they see Bellamy and freeze midsentence.

“I guess you want a private moment you two,” Raven says and practically drags Jasper out of the room before he can say anything inappropriate.

Nyko takes some powder from a box and blends it with water and hands it to Clarke.

“For your headache, I´m sure you´ll need it,” he says and hands the glass over to her and gets a small smile in return as thanks before she downs it in one gulp. Nyko leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Clarke puts down the glass on the table next to her cot and begins to fiddle with her hands, eyes intently focusing down on them.

“I guess you already figured it out huh?”

“Yeah, wasn´t really that hard, there weren´t many alternatives given the time.”

“I´m sorry…I don´t know what else to say,” she says in a low voice and Bellamy can see her eyes starting to tear up.

“Let´s not talk about that right now, we have bigger problems on our hands…”


	40. Chapter 40

Bellamy and Clarke walk into the throne room together, and Bellamy walks a bit closer to her than ordinary, just in case she would collapse again seeing as the walk up seemed to wear her out.

“Welcome Clarke kom Skaikru, I apologize for not bringing you here for the council meeting in the first case,” Lexa announces, strictly political.

“Thank you Commander, you´re apology is accepted,” Clarke answers with a strained voice, keeping her eyes straight forward on Lexa, not even glancing towards Roan or the Queen just in front of her.

“Titus, will you repeat what has been said here on this meeting and what the outcome will be. After that, you may state your opinion Clarke,“ Lexa says to Titus, her right hand man.

Clarke barely listens to what he has to say, Bellamy already told her everything and to be honest, her entire being is in chaos. The news of a baby, as well as the realization of it being Roan´s hasn’t really sunk in yet, and all she can think of is that either she loose the father of her child or the entire coalition will be overtaken and brought into a time tyrannical rule.

“So, what say you Clarke kom Skaikru? Do you have any objections?” Lexa asks once Titus is done.

Clarke almost shakes from the decision she is about to make, and she even allows herself to catch a glimpse of Roan, who together with the Ice Queen and the Nightblood has turned around to face her.

“I agree with the outcome, I have no objections.”

The next thing she sees is Lexa´s slightly confused but satisfied look and then Roan´s ice cold stare before she feels her entire stomach roll up, causing her to run to the side of the room and throw up in one of the bowls there. It only takes seconds for her to recover, stressed to not show all the council members any weakness. With the edge of her shirt, she wipes her mouth real quick before taking the few steps back to where she previously stood.

“Like I said, I agree with the outcome, and as the representative of the thirteenth clan, I thereby seal the matter.” She feels content with herself for the strength she managed to deliver the statement with, she only hopes no one suspect the true meaning of her illness. She hopes for the best, but when she sees the smirk of the Ice Queen´s face, she realize that at least one knows the truth.

“The fight will take place tonight, so leave, I have to prepare,” Lexa commands, waving for her guards to take the prisoners away.

Once the room is empty apart from Lexa, Bellamy and Clarke, Clarke can finally sit down. She rests her head between her hands and tries to take deep breathes to slow her pulse. The silence is thick and Bellamy and Lexa eyes each other warily.

“I can not raise my child knowing that I sent his father to his death. I know you´ll beat him Lexa. I´ve seen him fight countless times and won every time, but he´s never won in the ways I´ve seen you win, you´ll come out of this as a victor and bring peace to the coalition.”

“Then you know I don´t have a choice.”

“I know, but that doesn´t mean I have to like it, you´re the commander and you can not care for the feelings of one subject, you have to think of the best for the coalition, and this time that is to kill Roan. I just don´t know if I can survive the outcome,” she says and turns her gaze to Bellamy.

“I really am sorry Bell, I love you, but this baby is my responsibility and Roan is his father.”

“I don´t care who the father of your baby is, yeah sure it sucks that it is Roan, and it do complicate things, but my feelings for you hasn´t changed because of this. I love you too, and if you can allow me, I will raise this baby as my own together with you. That´s what you have to fight for, the chance of having a family.”

“We will be living a lie, I want nothing more than to raise a family with you Bell, this made me realize that in a strange way. But I can not raise my son and lie to him forever, I will have to tell him and then he´ll hate both of us for it.”

“Why are you so sure your baby is a boy?” Lexa interrupts.

Clarke breaks her eye contact with Bellamy and looks at Lexa, and if she didn´t know any better, she would say she saw a bit of hurt and jealousy there.

“I don´t know, I can just feel it somehow.”

“Well, I hope your son can forgive you and understand the reason to it,” Lexa says and walks down from her throne to Clarke. She raise her hand and touch Clarke´s cheek lightly before tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. Bellamy watch the interaction with a tense frame, not completely comfortable or understanding of what the Commander displays with the obvious affection.

“I really hope so too,” Clarke says as Lexa leans forward and place a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room.

….

“I assume you slept with the Wanheda.” Queen Nia simply states once they´re alone in their cells.

Roan leans against the bars that separate his cell from the Queen´s and tries to decipher the look on his mother´s face, without any success.

“You seem awfully sure of that statement, not that it´s any of your business,” Roan returns.

“It became my business the moment you managed to put an heir to my throne in her.”

“You can´t be serious?”

“Didn´t you see her obvious display of maternity sickness at the council meeting? My son, I didn´t think you became the good warrior you are by being completely ignorant to obvious signs.” She mocks.

A moment of silence follows where the Queen can see the fighting emotions in her son´s eyes.

“Are you sure she really is pregnant? And how can you be so sure it´s mine in that case? I´m pretty sure Lexa´s warrior Bellamy Blake holds her close to him.”

“Firstly, I know the signs of a pregnant woman, believe it or not, I did carry you didn´t I? And secondly, I came to know her quiet well despite your assumptions when she was held captive, and the look on her face once she had thrown up was scared. Tell me Roan, why would a Princess of the Skaikru be afraid if she expected a child with one of Lexa´s closest men? …She wouldn´t. What she would be scared of is if the baby she´s carrying is the heir of the Ice Nation, whose current ruler are held captive and face the threat of being executed. What do you think they will do to her when they find out you are the father? Allow the child to simply grow up? You know as well as me that there will always be followers loyal to our us, and they will use your child to start another war someday, which they most likely will lose.”

“So if we do assume the baby is mine, what are you getting at? I doubt you simply want to congratulate me for having a child,” Roan says with a dark tone.

“I just wanted to remind you that the only chance your child has of growing up safe is if you win against Lexa. When you win, Charlotte will rule the coalition and the Ice Nation will be safe and strong, and good home to raise your child. See it as an extra incentive if you planned on something, you win, you get the girl you have fallen for as well, as your child. But if you lose, you die as well as guaranteeing the same fate for your unborn child and the Wanheda.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for taking so long before updating, but here is another chapter and I´ve already started with the next, which will be the last one, so this adventure is almost over! Can´t believe that this is actually coming to an end, I´ve enjoyed writing this so much! Thanks for the kudos and comments :D

Lexa is standing in the fighting ring, calmly preparing herself for the upcoming fight. Roan is in the ring opposite to her, leaning against the low wall that separates them from the crowd. The council members as well as the Ice Queen sits in a row on one side of the fighting pit, their backs against the same wall Roan is leaning against.

The Queen has a calculating look on her face and when she glance to her left, Clarke is sitting at the very end of the row, quietly talking to Bellamy who is standing next to her. She catches Clarke´s eyes for a moment and gives her a smirk when she at the same time sees Lexa throw a worried look at Clarke´s direction.

Roan and Lexa are ready, but before they start, servants serves the council members ale in a cup. One of the council members rise and holds up his cup, silencing the crowd.

“To the death!” He shouts and raise his cup in the air, the council raise their cups and the crowd raise their hands, and together they repeat “To the death!”

Roan and Lexa draw their weapons, both with two long bladed knives. They seize each other up and circulate around the pit and once the opportunity presents itself, Roan advances to Lexa´s right side, he uses on of the blades to attack her and the other held in front of him in order to fend off any countermoves. Lexa moves out of the way with grace and she moves like a cat when using her momentum to get back into Roan´s space with both her blades. Roan shows his skills though and easily step to the side.

They keep seizing each other up, trying to find the other one´s weaknesses or simply tire the other one out. The minutes pass by and their concentration is at its´ highest. The crowd is cheering them on, most cheering for Lexa but a considerable amount has their hopes in Roan.

Clarke is sitting as on needles, her body couldn´t be more tense even if she tried, and she has to remind herself of actually breathing for time to time. Fortunately Bellamy is there next to her, whispering soothing words when she has trouble breathing. The stress must be getting to her, because she is starting to feel warm and uncomfortable. Bellamy gives her a worried look when she draws a long and raspy breath as if she´s been running for miles.

He leans forward and place a reassuring hand over one of hers before whispering “Are you okay?”

Clarke swallows hard and has to focus immensely when getting the few words “I´m okay,” out.

Bellamy isn´t convinced, but he is forced to turn his eyes toward the fighting pit at that very moment when the crowd erupts in cheers. He sees Roan towering over Lexa who´s on the ground below him, holding off one of Roans blade with her bare hands, causing the skin to break and blood to flow down on her face, black blood, an obvious reminder of her being the Nightblood she is.

From the corner of his eye, Bellamy sees a body fall to the ground and he throws himself back and finds Clarke laying on the ground, shaking and foam coming out of her mouth. He´s pretty sure he hears her name leave his lips as most people around him draw their gaze from the fight and turns it towards them. For a second he even sees Lexa give him a raging look from where she is laying on the ground, and after that, everything goes so fast. Lexa kicks her knee up, making Roan clutch his stomach for just a moment, which is all she needs to get back on her feet and spin around and knock him to the ground. She force the knives from his hands and sits on her knees above him, both knives pointed towards his pulse point.

The attention is all back to the fight except for Bellamy who frantically tries to get Clarke to wake up at the same time as getting Octavia who stood just behind him to get Nyko.

Roan seems to notice her collapsing finally as he turns his head slightly to the side, and the focused look he previously had vanishes and is replaced with fury and worry, and change that doesn´t go missing from Lexa´s point of view. She takes a deep breath before pressing the knives a bit more forward, beginning to draw blood and getting the attention fully back to her from Roan.

She raise one of the knives up in the air, demanding everyone´s silence.

“I want all of you to remember this day as the day where the Ice War finally ended. We have fought each other for too long, but after today, we will be at peace, working together and helping each other to rebuild what has been destroyed. People will be safe, no longer worrying about seeing their loved ones again, this I promise all of you!” She shouts at the same time as Nyko finds his way to Clarke´s side.

Then with the flick of her wrist and a swift move with her arm, she throws the knife she´s holding up in the air, aimed perfectly and hit its target before anyone has the time to react. The silence is definite as Bellamy carries Clarke away in his arms, at the same time as the Ice Queen falls from her chair, dead before hitting the ground from knife in her chest.

People in the crowd freeze and everyone is waiting for chaos to break loose. But Lexa simply stands up, rather stiffly on her legs, and leans forward to Roan, offering him her hand. He is stunned for a second, but an understanding pass between them and he accepts her arm, taking hold above her wrists in order to avoid the nasty wounds on her palms.

Once he stands on his feet, Lexa raise her remaining knife into the air. “I give you Roan, King of the Ice Nation.”


	42. The end

2 years later

Clarke wakes when someone next to her stirs in the bed. She slowly opens her eyes and is met by a mop of dark and curly hair. Careful not to wake him up, she stretches and lays on her side closer to him, then she starts scratching his back, using her nails like she knows he loves.

A few seconds later she hears him sigh down into his pillow.

“Morning,” he murmurs, barely audible through the pillow.

“Morning.”

“Tell me we don´t have to get up yet,” Bellamy begs.

“Sorry to break it to you, but Roan sent word he would be here at dawn, and I guess we should be there to greet him,” she apologize and leans forward to place a kiss on his bare shoulder.

“I know he´s the father of your child and all, but that doesn´t mean we have to be there if he choose come soooo early,” Bellamy tries, and Clarke can practically sense him smirking down into his pillow.

“Well not just that, but according to the peace agreement, all tribe leaders must greet fellow leaders in case of visits, so unfortunately it´s the law dear husband.”

“Can´t you just say that you are not a tribe leader today?” he jokes and rolls over so he is turned towards her.

Clarke doesn´t have time to answer before the door is burst open after a quick knock. Jasper shuffles in, holding a hand in front of his eyes.

“I´m sorry to interrupt, not that I would be interrupting anything, but I had to tell you straight away, I couldn´t wait,” he hurriedly says.

“Get to the point Jasper,” Bellamy says with a sigh.

“Sorry, King Roan is about to arrive, we got words from our watch that they sighted him and his company.”

“Thanks Jasper, is Cassi ready?” Clarke asks and throws the blanket off of her, starting to get dressed in front of Jasper who´s still covering his eyes. Bellamy laughs at her quietly, or more precisely at what Jasper would say if he knew what she was doing. One would say that he would become more comfortable around women after getting together with Maya for real, but that was apparently not the case.

“Yes, Harper is with her out on the courtyard already.”

Bellamy throws his clothes on that he put out the day before, and within seconds both he and Clarke are ready to head out. He still can´t understand how Clarke could possibly look better after sleeping, but he guess that´s a lot thanks to the braid Octavia helped her with the day before, and he´s thankful that they could sleep for as long as they could and not having to get up early to get fixed. Not that Roan would care, he´s a frequent visitor, but today is a special day when Cassi will go with Roan to stay at the Azgeda tribe for a few months.

He is aware of how lucky he is, even though the situation is far from ideal. He thinks back on that day that seems so long ago, when the war finally ended. Lexa announced Roan as the new King of the Ice Nation, and fortunately no one questioned the outcome, many already saw him as the great leader he was and respected him both as a warrior and Prince. So the transition to being King went easier than expected.

But after the announcement, the chaos for both Bellamy and Roan started. With Clarke collapsing yet another time, they didn´t know what to do, and when Nyko threw them both out from the room, they both paced the hallway while Lexa sat like a statue on a chair close to the door in to Clarke.

All Bellamy remember hearing from the room were the words shouted from Nyko “bring me that bottle quickly, it´s our only chance, we´re losing both her and the baby!” At those words, Roan stopped dead in his tracks, a broken look on his face, which Bellamy was sure was the look on his own face as well. Lexa then stood up and walked away, holding a knife from the fight tight in her right hand.

A guard later came by and told Roan and Bellamy that Clarke had been poisoned by one of Lexa´s advisors, he had believed that he was helping his commander by getting rid of an eventual threat and would be kindly rewarded for it. Bellamy´s pretty sure he didn´t expect the Commander to cut his throat as a result, but at least Lexa felt better after enforcing her justice. It didn´t help Roan or Bellamy relax though, not until Nyko came out of the room and told them that both Clarke and the baby would be fine.

Things after that was both stressful and peaceful. After so long time being at war, people had to get used to living quiet lives and thriving. People moved between tribes and despite a few more hustles between a few unhappy warriors, things were calm. Clarke was assigned by Lexa to find a home to start her family and to take back the life of Skaikru and their history. Bellamy of course followed her, and a lot of other people as well. They may not have been Skaikru by blood, but they became Skaikru by choice. Monty and Jasper followed, as well as Maya. And Monty was a big help when decoding the information from Clarke´s bracelet, with the help of Raven of course.

Many more joined them, and after a few months, they were quiet precisely a hundred people, helping each other to build a village and survive together. Octavia and Lincoln helped a lot with going on trips to other tribes, building connections and trade possibilities.

Clarke and Roan´s child was a topic of discussion for long in the council, but in the end, both Clarke and Roan pretty much threatened everyone into letting them decide for themselves what to do since no rules were applicable for the case, despite the rule of two council members not being allowed to conceive a child together. Lexa overruled everyone on that part though, saying that Clarke wasn´t a council member at the time. Some were distraught by it though, saying that the old way would be disturbed if two tribes joined together with one leader, which would be the case for their child. But finally, it was decided that the child would not be able to rule two tribes once coming of age, but have a chance to choose one, and then that the other tribe would be lead by a younger sibling.

Roan had just smirked at that decision, saying that he didn´t plan on having more children, but that he didn´t doubt that Bellamy and Clarke would see to that problem so that his child would be ruler of the Azgeda and Clarke and Bellamy´s Skaikru. No one questioned his solution.

That is how this day came to be, Roan was here to pick up Cassi to go and live with him for a few months. Roan often visited his daughter and Bellamy couldn´t quite understand how things could go so easily, of course he sometimes felt a bit of jealousy towards the king for sharing Clarke, but he knows where her love lies, and even though he also sometimes found Roan looking at her with more than just admiration, life is good.

“You can look now Jasper,” Clarke says and smiles at him.

As if not trusting her, he slowly lowers his hand, but then drops it completely when finding them both fully dressed.

They walk out of the room and walk through the huge house until they find themselves out on the courtyard where Cassi is playing with Raven. The courtyard is surrounded by houses in all direction, but they do have to work on getting a higher wall up around the village eventually. Just a few minutes later, they can hear hooves on the ground closing in at a steady pace and soon Roan is coming through two houses and in to the courtyard, earning a squeak from Cassi who is jumping up and down at the sight of him.

Bellamy and Clarke stands back a little, allowing Roan to get off his horse and swing his daughter up in his arms. After hugging her for a long time he drops her down on the ground, and walks back to his horse, searching for something in his pack.

“I have something for you Cassiopeia, I promise I´ll teach you how to use them,” he says and pulls out a package and hands it to her.

She looks at him with an annoyed look on her face, “It´s just Cassi”, she says and cross her arms in front of her, but then seems to decide she wants to accepts the gift, so she opens up and takes the gift with a “thanks.”

She starts unwrapping the bindings as Roan walks up to Clarke and Bellamy, he hugs Clarke and shakes Bellamy´s hand as he always does.

“Cassi huh? Last time I was here she couldn’t speak at all, guess time really do fly by when they are small,” he says with a little sadness in his voice.

Clarke smiles a little, recognizing the feeling, “yeah, we thinks her whole name is too hard for her to pronounce yet, so she is demanding everyone to just call her Cassi since that is what he can introduce herself with. And as for the talking, I´ve never seen a child learn to talk so quickly, I guess it´s in her genes,” she say and winks at him.

“Must be so, because I´ve never met a child that age being able to talk that good,” he says and laughs.

Cassi finally gets her gift open and she squeals in excitement at the two wooden knives in front of her.

“Look Mom, it´s just like yours,” she says and runs up to Roan and hugs him tightly before running off to Raven and showing her her new toys.

Clarke gives Roan a stern look.

“Did you really just give our daughter knives?”

“Wooden knives Clarke, they´re not even sharp, and it´s better to begin early so she doesn´t hurt herself once she actually get her real blade and knives,” Roan laughs.

“Yeah, we´ll see about that, now let´s head inside and eat, I assume you and your company are starving after the travel,” Clarke says and motions with her hand into the big house.

Clarke and Bellamy stay until they are the last ones on the courtyard, and when Bellamy sees the distant look on Clarke´s face, he cups her face with her hands and pulls her in for a slow kiss.

“I know it will be empty without her, but we will manage, and with Jasper and Monty running around building the village up, I´m sure we´ll have enough with babysitting them so they don´t get hurt,” he says and takes her hand in his own, starting to walk.

He stops though when Clarke doesn´t move.

“What´s wrong?”

Clarke´s quiet, obviously thinking about something.

“Clarke, talk to me.”

“What would you say if we actually had a baby to babysit? Not that Jasper and Monty aren´t a handful already, but I´m sure we could make time for this,” she says vaguely with a nervous smile.

“Wait, what are you saying Clarke?”

“I´m saying we won´t be all alone when Cassi leaves.”

Bellamy finally catches on, and he can´t help but to grin like a fool at the news. He wrap his arms around Clarke, lifting her up and holding her as close as he possibly can.

“Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yeah, I had Nyko examine me last week when he came by to help Monty with the herbs he´s been collecting.” A big smile on her face.

“Why didn´t you tell me straight away?” He asks, but he can´t manage to be angry at her seen as the news he´s been given is greater than anything he could possibly feel.

“I´m sorry, I wanted to surprise you, but I just couldn’t keep it a secret anymore,” she says and looks a bit sad.

“Clarke, I don´t care about anything right now apart from us soon having a child, you have no idea how happy that makes me, you could probably have let Jasper deliver the news and I would still be the happiest person alive,” he says and leans down to kiss her. “I love you Clarke, with all my heart, which I have since the moment I first saw you.” He says sincerely once they break apart, looking earnest into her eyes.

“I love you too, now and forever, and this family means everything to me,” she says and puts her hands on her belly, “but not just us, but everyone here in this village, as well as Roan, we´re all family, something I missed and thought I had lost for a long time. And I have you to thank for that Bellamy, thank you for giving me my life back and for loving me, I couldn´t survive without you.” She smiles and pecks his cheek, gratitude and love surging through her body. “But now, let´s go and grab something to eat, this baby seems to be a hungry one”, she says and laughs before taking his hand and walking indoors. In to the people they both call family, and in to the house they both can call home.  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of this story, I can´t believe that it´s actually finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for all the kudos and comments and hope you start reading my other story which will center around the 100 and of course Bellarke. If you´re interested, it´s called "The 100: Apocalypse".  
> Once again, thank you for everything! :D


End file.
